Impulsos
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Me dijeron: ¡TE VAS A MORIR!. Entonces: Renuncie a mi trabajo. Le dije al crápula-explotador de mi JEFE: Qué lo odiaba. ¡Hice Locuras!. Justo cuando decidí dejar de ser CASTA termino con el crápula de mi Ex JEFE en su CAMA. Tres meses después resulta que NO me voy a morir y encima estoy embarazada del homo-sapie este. ¡WTFH!. Nissan me va arrastar ¡OMG! ¿Qué hice? . . .
1. En Terapia

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-En Terapia-**

**-Sakura POV-**

Por donde empiezo. Bien diré:

-Mi vida es un desastre, bueno lo es ahora, hace 2 meses tenía una vida "perfecta" estudiaba/trabajaba a pesar de trabajar para una gran empresa debo reconocer que siempre tuve recelo de mi jefe, con quien me involucre y todo empezó por una noche de …... .-

***Suspiro melodramático***

-No puedo empezar así: Tengo 19 Años, soy soltera, tengo 1 mes de embarazo, el padre de mi bebe es un hombre "poderoso", apuesto terriblemente apuesto, completamente mal humorado, de paso es un "idiota", un homo-sapie moderno, crápula siglo XXI es ...-

-¡Te estoy escuchando Sakura!-

-Lo dije en voz alta a propósito-

-Señor Li, Señorita Kinomoto por favor, ante todo el respeto en la terapia- Dijo el Dr. Clow Reed.

Vi como mi ex jefe, el futuro padre de mi hijo o es el padre de mi futuro hijo bueno como sea, me dio una mirada asesina y yo le di una igual.

-En serio no sé porqué de todos los hombres del mundo me vine a involucrar con este "troglodita", homo-sapie…..CRAP..

-Si sabes Sakura que tus pensamientos lo estás diciendo en voz alta-

-Cállate Li-

-Si ve Doctor le dije que ella estaba "LOCA", no pierda tiempo internela. -

-¡NO estoy loca!, solo que necesito hablar para poder ordenar mis ideas-

-Entonces...Hagamos algo sensato yo voy a contar la historia-

-¡No!. Yo voy a contar la historia. ¡No me presiones!. Necesito tiempo para ordenas mis ideas y no me mires de esa manera.-

***Suspiro dramático***

-Empecemos, soy Sakura Kinomoto vine de Japón hacerme un mejor porvenir….-

-Por favor se directa, no des tantas vueltas-

-Señor Li no interrumpa a la joven- Finalmente dijo el psiquiatra.

No sé cómo el Dr. Reed no pierde la compostura cuando yo estaba a punto de comerte un crapu-cidio. Quería asesinar a mi exjefe por esto. Mejor continúo con lo que debo contar:

-Bien quieres que sea directa entonces seré directa: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 19 años estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo, pero por un idiota que dice ser doctor que creo que de paso compro el título académico, me dijo que tenía un tumor maligno en la columna vertebral que me quedaban semanas quizás días de vida traducido me iba morir, entonces hice lo que cualquier persona haría en mi caso, le dije a mi jefe lo troglodita lo que era y pensaba de él, me di el lujo de insultarlo en plena junta de accionista le dije hasta del mal que se iba morir porque me tenía harta-

-¡Maldita Sea!. ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!.-

-Señor Li no grite.- Dijo el Dr. Reed.

-¡CALLATE!. Todo lo que me pasa es culpa tuya y déjame hablar. ¿En qué estaba?. Así hice todo lo que quería hacer, vendí mi departamento bueno lo deje botado y me di el lujo de maldecir a mi casero que era un bruja, me gaste el dinero incluso el de la universidad que me dio mi padre, me emborrache, me drogue, no me gusto así que no seguí, solo los estúpidos hacen eso, ***Gruñido de Fustración*** Hice lo que me hubiera gustado hacer y que me había privado toda mi vida, hasta salte de un avión y deje la mejor parte para el final, bueno al menos eso creía-

-¿Cuál es esa parte señorita Kinomoto?- Pregunto el Dr. Reed con interés.

-Como no había tenido sexo decidí que lo tendría con 1000 hombres, una GRAN META según yo pero debía primero dejar de ser virgen y ese primer hombre lo iba tener de amante de 30 días, con él iba experimentar todo lo que no había hecho para adquirir experiencia, desatarme y darme el gusto antes de morirme-

No sé cómo pude confesar tal atroz plan que tenía en voz alta.

Tuve que hacer un alto porque aparte de estar roja con ese relato-confesión pude ver la cara de orgullo y la sonrisa arrogante de Li, les he contado que lo "ODIO".

-¿Qué paso señorita Kinomoto?- Pregunto el Dr. Clow Reed .

Me tome mi tiempo en contestar ya de por si hablar del tema me era incomodo y recordar me puso peor, no puedo creer la estupidez que hice.

-Una noche fui a un bar, empecé a tomar, no recuerdo que paso….

-¡Oh! Yo si me acuerdo con lujo de detalle. ¿Te cuento?- Dijo Li con una sonrisa sobrada.

-CALLATE LI...***Suspiro MEGA-DRAMÁTICO***... bueno lo siguiente que recuerdo era yo desnuda en sabanas de seda verde y al lado mi anterior jefe, ¿Se podrá imaginar mi cara?-

- ¿Qué hizo?- Pregunto el Dr. Reed con cuidado.

-Le dije: Ya que tomo mi castidad y de paso me iba a morir, quería tenerlo por amante por 30 días sin compromiso alguno. No sé cómo este homo-sapie acepto eso.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Li me hizo la pregunta mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Debo reconocer que se ve apuesto cuando se enoja. Mejor me concentró en lo que pregunta el Dr. Reed. ¿Qué me dijo?:

-Asumo: ¿Qué se les paso por alto la protección?-

-Doctor, conozco del tema pero se supone que me iba morir, no veía necesidad de usar protección fue un momento de locura ante la muerte, quería NO pensar sino actuar, vivir, divertirme ¿Eso es malo?, piense por un segundo: ¿Qué haría si estuviera en mi lugar?.-

-Esa es una pobre excusa pero valida en su caso y Señor Li en su caso: ¿Qué me puede decir sobre no usar protección cuando tuvo relaciones sexuales con la Srta. Kinomoto?-

-Tenía la protección dispuesta a usarla pero ella me dijo que no era necesario porque como se iba morir y según me dio entender el tumor mermaba su fertilidad, no era necesario. ¡Error de ambos!.-

-¿Cuándo se entero que estaba embarazada?-

-A los 25 días de ser amantes, doctor ella tuvo un desmayo en mi casa, en una reunión que organizo mi familia y me asuste y llame a mi médico de cabecera que de paso es mi primo y mejor amigo el Dr. Ariel Amamiya-

-Yo le dije que no era necesario porque…- Este homo-sapie no me dejo continuar porque me interrumpió.

-¡Ella es dramática!. Me hizo asustar al decir que había llegado su hora de morir-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!. YO NO DIJE ESO-

-Li Shaoran debes seguir con tu vida, esto no tiene futuro, ha llegado mi hora de dar mi último aliento, la muerte es ….¿QUIERES QUE DIGA AL PIE de la letra tu discurso en tu supuesto lecho de muerte?, porque hablaste por horas y me aprendí de memoria cada palabra de ese discurso-

El Dr. Reed nos observo por varios segundos no se qué cara habremos puesto Li y yo pero rompió a reír.

-¡Lo siento!. Sé que no fue profesional de mi parte reírme, pero me intriga saber: ¿Como descubrió que no estaba enferma la Srta. Kinomoto?-

-Me asuste, llame a la ambulancia y la lleve al hospital pero no al que ella fue sino a una clínica privada de mi primo, le explique el caso y ella…..- ¡Diablos!. Si la mirada de Li matara ya estuviera bajo 4 metros sobre tierra. Su mirada de reproche lo dice todo mejor le dijo al doctor lo que hice ese día:

-Pedí la EUTANASIA porque no quería sufrir más y la verdad que estos estragos eran horribles, yo pensé que no era por el embarazo sino por la enfermedad-

-Ahora entiendo la nota del Dr. Ariel Amamiya: La paciente Kinomoto pidió la Eutanasia por procedimientos de la clínica hicimos todos los exámenes y notamos que salvo por una leve anemia. Su embarazo está confirmado de la paciente Sakura Kinomoto y ella no tiene ningún tumor ni enfermedades malignas, recomiendo un examen completo a nivel mental y una investigación en el hospital que le dijeron que ella estaba desahuciada para que abran un expediente contra ellos-

El Dr. Reed sonrío de forma divertida y dijo:

-Es la primera vez que voy a tratar a un paciente que le han dado un resultado médico por error pero en su caso es necesario para poder sobrellevar un embarazo tranquilo-

-¿Tranquilo?, Dr. Reed ella quiso interrumpir el embarazo.

-Lógico, pensé que me iba morir y se supone que no debo tener un bebe así, el Dr. Amamiya no me había dado aun los nuevos resultados solo me dijo después de revisarme rápidamente cuando ingrese a su clínica: Felicitaciones está embarazada, pensé que no me podía pasar tal cosa, quizás bueno, si sale embarazado por mi descuido pero yo no podía tener a ese bebe por mi supuesto tumor, iba a fracasar en el embarazo, lo lógico era pedir que lo interrumpan, no es que quise matar a mi bebe a propósito como insinúa este de aquí.

Shaoran iba a decir algo pero el Dr. Reed dijo:

-Hagamos algo, tomemos un descanso, quiero hablar por separado con cada uno de ustedes y luego hablamos todos, es importante conoce los antecedente de su historia desde el inicio y deseo que la Srta. Kinomoto me diga todo lo que hizo a partir de enterarse de su diagnostico erróneo-

Ambos miramos al Dr. Reed y solo movimos la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura POV-**

Médicos de pacotillas como me van a decir que me voy a morir, por esa estupidez estoy metita en este lío y como si mi vida no fuera de mal en peor me puse la soga al cuello, ¿Cómo diablos me voy a librar de Li Shaoran sin no morir en el intento?.

-¡OMG!. Mis padres me van arrastrar. ¿Cómo se supone que les voy a decir: Pensé que me iba a morir y me gaste todo el dinero de la universidad?, pero no todo es malo ¡TARAN! Van hacer abuelos y TOUYA vas hacer tío. ¡Maldito tumor! si eso no me mato, mis padres lo harán claro si es que Touya no me arrastra y da vire!...primero...¿Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor o sí?

-¿Porque me pasan a mi estas cosas?.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Siento pena de mi bebe, le va tocar una LOCA como madre, pero si Sakura piensa que se va quedar con mi bebe se equivoca, le guste o no a esa mocosa atolondrada ahora soy parte de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Ayúdame por favor armar este mini-FF: ¿Si te dijeran TE VAS a MORIR por una enfermedad terminal y te queda poco tiempo de vida?.- ¿Qué locuras harían?.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. La noticia que cambio mi vida

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-La noticia que cambio mi vida-**

*****En Hong Kong/China*****

**-Centro Psiquiátrico de la Clínica "Ala de Angel"-**

**-Consultorio del Psiquiatra Reed Clow-**

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Me permite llamarle por su nombre?-

-Claro-

-Le hare unas preguntas puntuales y usted me va contestar con una frase corta, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Dr. Reed-

-Empecemos ¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto?. ¿Tiene 19 años?-

-Sí, pero tengo 18 años en dos días cumplo 19 años pero como son dos días-

-Entonces Sakura Kinomoto, de 18 años, nacionalidad japonesa, ¿Es correcto?-

-Sí, Dr. Reed-

-¿Qué estudia?-

-Licenciatura en Traducción-

-¿En qué consiste su carrera?-

-Estudio 3 idiomas: Inglés, Francés, Italiano, en la carrera me permiten aprender a dominar las distintas técnicas de traducción, manejar nuevas tecnología de información, manejar la terminología y la traducción inversa, analizar e interpretar información, trabajar en equipos, entre otras aéreas.

-¿La carrera la permite trabajar en que lugares?

-En Sector público: dependencias del gobierno, departamentos de comunicación social, cámaras de diputados y senadores, consulados, entre otras organizaciones.

-En Sector privado: empresas transnacionales, organismos internacionales (ONU, OEA, UNESCO, OMS), editoriales, bancos, agencias de traducción, medios masivos de difusión (radio, TV, agencias de noticias, diseño web), agencias de publicidad, traductor independiente, etc. Es un aérea amplia.

-¿Pero usted habla mandarín y japonés?-

-Mi madre es china, mi padre es japonés-

-¿Habla otros idiomas aparte de los que estudia?-

-Hablo palabras mínimas de otros idiomas pero no cuentan como que dómino estos idiomas, vera luego de estudiar Licenciatura en Traducción quería estudiar Hotelería y turismo.

-¿Cómo llego a trabajar para la Corporación Li?-

-Tenía una semana de haber llegado a Hong Kong para ingresar a un curso de preparación, dar un examen y empezar el 1er semestre, pero no hubo cupo para mí, porque el curso empezó, un mes antes y no pude inscribirme entonces el siguiente curso empezaba en 4 meses, si regresaba a Japón mi padre me pediría el dinero que me dio para la carrera que fueron USD15,000.00 que puse en una póliza de acumulación y que me serviría para cubrir los 4 años de carrera entonces puse el dinero en el banco y decidí buscar trabajo, el Sr. Hien Li solicitaba una secretaria ejecutiva que tuviera domino del inglés y el japonés, como domino ambos idioma no me fue difícil presentarme y decirle que quería trabajar para él, pero yo le dije que venía a Hong Kong a estudiar, pero como no tenían cupo para mí en la universidad hasta después de 4 meses quería trabajar, pero yo no había trabajado antes porque era menor de edad y recién había cumplido los 18 años-

-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo tiempo trabajo para él?-

-10 meses y el salario era muy bueno me mude de mi micro-departamento a un departamento más grande, porque el Sr. Li Hien era muy generoso conmigo cuando me tocaba quedarme hasta tarde siempre me reconoció horas extras y cuando empecé a estudiar el me dio las facilidades para que yo saliera una hora antes y gracias al Sr. Hien Li, su mayordomo Wei Wang me enseño a manejar y por medio de la Corporación Li saque un plan de vehículos-

-Veo que usted ha sido una persona que estudiaba y trabajaba e incluso aquí dice que ahorraba-

-Tuve un gran trabajo, vivía bien, no salía porque no me involucraba con gente de mi trabajo a parte todo son mayores de 25 años, siempre me confundían con los pasantes pero todos me respetaban porque yo era la secretaria ejecutiva del Sr. Hien Li-

-¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas?-

-Cuando el hijo menor del Señor Hien Li, Shaoran Li, regreso de Canadá para ocupar la presidencia de Corporación Li, si el señor Hien era un ángel su hijo era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Creo que tuvo celos de ver el trato que su padre tenía conmigo, se que el señor Hien Li tuvo problemas con la señora Ieran no se los detalles pero la presencia de su hijo en la empresa fue atroz, el vino a ocupar el puesto de su padre y yo pase hacer su secretaria, ese hombre es un adicto al trabajo, la primera vez que estuvo en la oficina me quede hasta las 3:00Am incluso hasta falte a clases y me hizo levantar a las 5:35Am para ir a la oficina-

-¿Le reconoció horas extras?-

-Si la parte económica no era el problema, sino que él era un jefe huraño, mal humorado, encima un adicto al trabajo, tuve que aprenderme todas sus manías que son muchas por cierto era incluso hasta déspota, pero como me faltaba dos meses para que mi contrato laboral se renueve decide aguantar antes de renunciar-

-¿Usted iba a renunciar?-

-Claro, era un ambiente hostil, pero al final del año, nos dieron un cheque gordo de las utilidades que todos los que habíamos hablado mal del "crápula" perdón pero el Señor Shaoran Li se hacía odiar por sí solo, es un hombre difícil, mandón, me tomaría todo su tiempo para señalar sus defectos, es un hombre horrible y por horrible no digo de su físico sino de su personalidad es horrible, me daba la impresión que me daba el triple de la carga de trabajo comparado con el resto de secretarias, no sé que le hice pero el sujeto me detesta, me desvíe del tema, todos nos quedamos perplejos de ver el generoso cheque del reparto de las utilidades que nos dieron incluso nos dieron en lugar de los típicos cupones que nos daban para retirar las canastas de navidad, el Señor Li Shoaran nos dio acciones de la compañía que podíamos vender-

El Dr. Reed sonrío conciliadoramente y dijo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo trabajo con Li Shaoran antes de saber de su "supuesta enfermedad?-

-Calculo 45 días no más-

-¿Cómo se hizo el examen?-

-Del estrés, me empecé a enfermar, me empezaban a dar dolores de cabeza, había bajado drásticamente de peso, me empecé a ver demacrada-

-¿Se sintió mal y fue al médico?-

-No, Dr. Reed, iba con el Señor Shaoran Li al aeropuerto y me desmaye antes de abordar, lo siguiente que vi fue la sala de un hospital donde él me dejo, porque el viajo y le dio instrucciones al Sr. Wei Wang que cuide de mi-

-¿Entonces qué paso?-

-No recuerdo porque yo estaba sedada, cuando vino un joven médico con unas, como cartulina negra con blanco-

-Las placas o radiografías-

-Si asumo que es eso, me mostro una mancha blanca que no entendí pero lo siguiente si le entendí el me dijo: Lamento mucho darle esta noticia señorita pero ve esta zona blanca de aquí, es un tumor "inoperable" a nivel de la columna vertebral, deduzco que le quedan semanas, quizás días-

-¿Cómo tomo la noticia?-

-¿Cómo, que como tome la noticia?, me desmaye, incluso hasta me hice un chichón en la cabeza porque me golpee con la cabecera de la cama, cuando me desperté no lo podía creer, llore, me deprimí y fue cuando me di cuenta 18 años casi 19 no había vivido nada-

-¿Cómo que no habías vivido nada, Sakura?, te explicas por favor-

-Dr. Reed, yo soy el tipo bueno era antes de perder la "cordura" una niña tranquila, iba a misa todos los domingos, nunca decía malas palabras, nunca salía de fiestas, estudiaba, ayudaba a mi madre en casa, no daba problemas, ni tenía novio porque mi padre me dijo: Primero estudia, prepárate y luego si hazte de compromiso porque los temas de parejas son de adultos, yo nunca probé alcohol, ni cigarrillo, ni drogas, ni siquiera sabía manejar ni había salido de Tomoeda, me mude a otro país porque en Tokio no había lo que yo quería estudiar, en pocas palabras era la niña buena y mi vida era aburrida, sin contar con que mi hermano mayor me tenía controlada y a mí no me importaba porque siempre le hacía caso, era una niña de casa y obediente, nunca di problemas a mis padres o a mi hermano-

-Bueno si lo pones así, yo no diría que eras aburrida yo diría que eras una joven de vida tranquila-

-Aburrida al 1000%, entonces un Doctor, un profesional de la salud que se supone que son gentes seria-

-Sakura los médicos son humanos, se pueden equivocar-

-Lo acepto pero eso no justifica que den un diagnóstico errado-

-100% de acuerdo, continúa por favor-

-Me dijo: Te vas a morir y yo pensé: No he vivido nada, no se supone que a las personas buenas les deben pasar cosas buenas, entonces quise vivir cada día como si fuera el último-

-¿Fue cuando todo empezó, Sakura?-

-Sí, me desate, en una semana me transforme por completo, no veía sentido seguir estudiando así que tome el dinero que estaba destinado para mis estudios me opere los ojos, me corte el cabello en un corte moderno rubio rojizo, bote toda mi ropa que era tan "formal", me compre ropa sexy-

-Entiendo, un cambio de look completo, ¿Qué paso?-

Sakura quedo callada y empezó a recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****2 Meses atrás*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Bueno si me voy a morir debo hacerlo con estilo pero apenas vea al crápula de mi jefe me va escuchar cómo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, el crápula Li me va recordar el resto de su vida.

-Señorita buenos días, en que podemos atenderla-

-Por favor quiero que me corten el cabello y quiero un cambio de look radical-

-Claro, ¿Alguna ocasión especial?-

-Me tomare unas fotos algo "sugestivas"-

Ante la sonrisa "picara" de la joven castaña de cabellos largos, nada propio de ella y lentes, la "recepcionista" del Salón de Belleza: Beautiful You. La llevo a un estilista amanerado que no solo le cortó el cabello sino que le hizo un look radical y le puso un maquillaje espectacular.

Sakura Kinomoto se sintió una mujer nueva con ese look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En un estudio fotográfico reconocido al norte de Hong Kong-**

-Señorita Kinomoto, soy Leneil' Letrol, y seré su fotógrafo, ¿Con que disfraz empezamos?-

Sakura se abrio la bata y la dejo caer al piso y dijo:

-Ninguno, mi piel será mi disfraz-

***Carraspeo***-Fotos XXX no hago-

-Quiero fotos artísticas mostrando mi desnudez, quiero que su lente capte lo hermosa que soy y lo llena de vida que estoy ahora-

Ante el sonrojado fotógrafo que necesito primero tomar un vaso con agua el dijo:

-¡Empecemos!-

Minutos después de haber terminado la sesión particular Sakura recibió un portafolio completo de 12 Fotos en Blanco/Negro y dos ampliaciones que ella mando hacer de cuerpo entero.

Salió satisfecha y dijo:

-Ahora quiero un mega-tatuaje en la espalda de Mariposas o Flores-

-Luego tres piercing en la ceja izquierda / en la lengua y en el ombligo-

***Risas divertidas****-Prepárate mundo porque Sakura Kinomoto va dejar su huella-

-Esto recién empieza, es hora de ser una completa BITCH….oh llamare a la bruja de mi casera me va escuchar.

Sakura busco una cabina y empezó a marcar con insistencia.

Escucho el timbre y espero.

**-Ring! Ring! Ring!...**

-Hola-

-Vieja bruja, entrometida espero que te mueras con todo el veneno que destilas por era boca / You are a BITCH!... y si no entiendes por esas escazas neuronas que tiene: Lo dije eres una Perra y no pienso pagar el alquiler de ese hueco…..-

-¿Quién es….-

-Oh si tu hija tiene un "amante" y es el vecino si ese que está casado y te la das de puritana vieja Put"#$$%...y tu hijo es GAY….si yo lo he visto con esos ojos que se van a comer "los gusanos" pero sabes que I DON'T CARE!...I hate you!.../No me importa….Te odio!...I see you in the hell….Te vere en el infierno ….Bitch!...

Sakura cerró el teléfono, salió de la cabina y dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG!, ¡OMG!. Eso se sintió tan bien! ¡OMG¡ Hare todo lo que no he hecho.

-Me voy a MORIR pero del GUSTO!...***Risas Malignas***

Sakura empezó a reír de una forma tenebrosa que los transeúntes se apartaban de la hermosa mujer porque no les daba "buena espina" pensaron que estaba loca.

Incluso el cajero de las cabinas la dejo salir sin cobrarse dinero por la llamada, por temor a que le joven sea una "demente".

**-Sakura POV-**

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?. ¡Vamos a conquistar el MUNDO!. ***Risas Divertidas***.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- ***Risas Malignas***Yo si empezaría por el piercing del ombligo y el tatuaje, se viene más locuras de Sakurita.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. La aventura empieza Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-La aventura empieza-**

**-Parte I-**

**-El Tatuaje y Los Pircieng's-**

*****En Hong Kong/China*****

**Choez's TATOO & Pircieng's.**

**-Sakura POV-**

Estoy aterrada.

Acabo de ver una chica menor a mí con un tatuaje horrible y como grito que me hizo preguntarte:

-¿Por qué voy hacer la locura que voy hacer ahora?.- Asi me voy a morir, entonces siempre quise un tatuaje a un costado, pero mi padre siempre que veía una persona marcada decía en un tono frío:

Solo los delincuente y gente mala anda tatuada, ahora los jóvenes con esa moda de criminales. ¿Quién los entiende?.

Ni hablar de los "aretes" en otros lugares que no sean los lóbulos de las orejas, si ellos me vieran aquí seguro mi madre me entierra sus largas uñas y me saca de las orejas.

***Suspiro mega-dramático***

-Señorita-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hice?-

Me di vuelta y me quede con la boca en el piso, el hombre que estaba frente mío era alto, apuesto pero tenía tatuajes en todos los lados y vestía estilo punk-gótico, no se pero estaba todo de negro, me recordó a esos vampiros que he visto en las películas de….

-Señorita, lleva más de 45 minutos parada en la entrada, ¿Va ingresar o No?-

No sé qué cara abre puesto pero me dio una sonrisa, a mí los hombres no me sonríen ni me miran a ver por como siempre estoy vestida de forma tan formal o seria y él me dio una sonrisa tan...…me lo quede mirando como tonta, en serio no sé qué me pasa, se supone que ahora soy una mujer "arrebatadora-mente sexy y confiada", mire mi ropa y supe necesito ropa nueva y sexy porque este vestido de "monja" y poco más que llevo puesto no me favorece arruina mi nuevo corte de cabello.

OK mi vestido no era tan feo pero estaba todo cerrado.

-¿Es su primera vez?-

-¿Qué ATREVIDO COMO OSA PREGUNTARME ESO?, YO a usted no lo conozco-

***Carcajada sonora****

-Señorita es usted divertida, me entendió mal, yo preguntaba: ¿Si era la primera vez en este tipo de tienda?-

-¿Se nota?- Pregunte completamente roja, prácticamente le grite a ese joven apuesto como esas "viejas" perdón como esas mujeres neuróticas.

-Sí y mucho, porque no pasa y me dice: ¿Qué desea hacerse?, tenemos un gran surtido no solo de mercadería gótica, sino accesorios y nuestra especialidad: Las perforaciones en diferentes partes del cuerpo y el arte en la piel / Traducido Pircieng's y Tatuajes.

Solo me deje guiar dije antes que me arrepienta:

-QUIEROHACERME...UNPICIENG ENLA CEJAIZQUIERDALEGUAOMBLIGO...UNTATUAJEGRANDENELAESPALDAA UNCOSTADO...

-¿Qué?-

Diablos lo dije de corrido de lo nerviosa que estaba que ni respire, tome una bocana de aire y le dije esta vez despacio porque no pensaba repetirlo, para eso ya había captado la atención de tres tatuadores y un perforador más que de paso lo diré estaban guapos:

-Quiero hacerme un pircieng en la ceja izquierda, en la lengua y en el ombligo y quiero un tatuaje grande a un costado de mi….Le señale entre el estomago/vientre y mi espalda-

-¿Segura?-

-NO-

De fondo escuche una música media fuerte y dije:

-¿Quiénes son los que suenan?- Cuando estoy nerviosa y hablo me calmo y por eso cambie el tema y uno de ellos de cabellos largos rubios que parecía cantante de ROCK que de paso tenía el pircieng en la ceja como el que yo me quería poner me dijo:

-**Getting Away With Murder de Papa Roach**, es el segmento de ellos "nena"-

Iba decir que no tenía ni idea quien era pero el que me iba a tatuar que dio un paso hacia mí y me dijo:

-Mira si no estás segura mejor no lo hagas-

-Quiero hacerlo-

-Oye, si quieres hacerte la rebelde…

-Me voy a morir-

Vi que los sujetos me miraron como si estuviera loca y le dije:

-Tengo 19 años me hicieron unos análisis y me dijeron que tengo un tumor y está en fase terminal me dieron pocos días de vidas y quiero hacer lo que no he hecho en todos esos 19 años y quiero el maldito tatuaje así te tome todo el día hacerlo al igual que esos aretes-

-Ok tranquila-

-No te dije para que sientas pena por mí-

-No la tenemos por cierto yo soy Dark el es BG, JD, Lince y el de allá es Methis-

Fruncí el ceño y Dark dijo:

-Estamos en una banda estilo gótico, ya que te vas a morir deberías hacer una mega lista de todo lo que vas hacer y sería súper que vengas a nuestra barra, tocamos en vino los sábados-

-No sé si aguante hasta el sábado pero me apunto-

-Lista para soportar DOLOR del bueno-Grito, creo que era Methis / De paso le diré está más bueno que el pan con queso mozzarella, ¡Diablos! Ya tengo hambre, me limito a no comer grasas ahora podre comer todo lo que quiero.

Pare mis pensamientos cuando vi la maquina con la que me iban a perforar, eso era una pistola o algo así. ¡OMG!. ¿Iban usar eso conmigo?. ¡OMG!.

Creo que mi cara de aterrada y horrorizada dijo todo porque los cincos hombres se empezaron a reír y uno de ellos saco una botella de whisky y me dijo:

-Ya que te vas a morir y vas a sentir dolor si quieres sedarte tomate esto para que te relajes-Dijo BG

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Pregunte con recelo

-Por supuesto que NO-Dijo Dark, JD me trajo los pircieng y me dijo:

-El primer pircieng debe ser de titanio para que cicatrice, debes después tomar vitamina C y sigues estas micro-instrucciones para que no se infecte, compra en la farmacia un ungüento dérmico y te lo aplicas en la noche, el pircieng de la ceja no te lo saques porque se te cierra el hueco, el de la lengua tienes que tener mucho cuidado con el cepillo y preferible en 24 horas no comas nada solido solo líquidos si mantienes una buena higiene no tiene porque infectarte, todo pircieng lo puedes esterilizar con agua hirviendo, para el del ombligo evita ropa apretada y échate el ungüento dérmico en la zona, para que no se te infecte los pircieng, no comas nada de carnes rojas durante las próximas 24 horas con todo te lo voy a dar impreso-

-¿TODO ESO?-

-Si nena es necesario, para el Tatuaje el cuidado es más... delicado-

-Bueno para luego es tarde empecemos-

No sé de donde saque el valor para decir eso, pero se me fue cuando vi la aguja de creo que era 20CM como mínimo, OK exagerando eso era enorme y Dark que vio mi cara de horror me dijo:

-Respira profundo, saca la lengua, voy usar primero la máquina para perforarte-

-¿Duele?-

-Nena más duele cuando pierdes la virginidad eso no es nada-Grito DJ

-Oh cuando haces sexo anal ***Risas burlonas***. Eso es horrible-Dijo BG y miro al tal Methis de forma "significativa" y empezaron a reírse.

-Qué va!...el tatuaje duele más, ***Risas divertidas*** -Dijo Lince

Estos depravados son unos hijos de puT$%$%&…malditos como van a decir eso del sexo ahora se me quitaron las ganas de tenerlo y lo del tatuaje, no sé qué cara abre puesto pero Dark me toco los hombros y me dijo mientras se puso unos guantes "NEGROS" de látex.

No sabía que había en ese color y me dijo:

-Nena, no tengas miedo, imagínate que el dolor es algo rico que te da placer-

BJ se pego una carcajada y dijo:

-No creo que la "niña" le haga a lo SM-

-¿SM, que es eso?-

Ahora Dark se pego una carcajada y me dijo:

-No le hagas caso a estos dañados, haber saca la lengua-

Respire profundo, me traje mi saliva y dije:

-¡Ahhhhh….

-***Risas divertidas***.¡No soy médico, nena!, ***Risas divertidas***.

Ese "nena" ya empezaba a fastidiarme me trataban como si fuera una niña y soy todo una mujer, que de paso está a punto de morir.

Todos empezaron a reírse como locos, en serio estaba haciendo el papel de mi vida y qué bueno que me queda poca porque de cuerda yo no hago esto.

Lo mire con odio y le dije:

-¿Terminaron?-

El tipo se me acerco con el semblante serio y me dijo:

-Respira profundo y saca la lengua, agárrate de los brazos de la silla-

Hice lo que dijo y Dark tomo mi lengua entre sus manos con los guantes negros y me dijo:

-¿Realmente te vas a morir?-

-Iba decir que si, cuando sentí que un dolor rápido y palpitante, me atravesó mi lengua en un dos por tres.

Me congele del dolor y con una rapidez impresionante me dijo:

-NO TE MUEVAS-

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el frío "metal atravesando" mi lengua y no sé en qué momento dejo la maquina porque yo estaba aturdida del dolor, mi lengua me palpitada como si me la hubieran triturado, OK exagerando pero no sé cómo describir ese dolor, el tipo me hizo una presión que me hizo doler.

Lo siguiente que dijo fue:

-¡Voila!, mira esa belleza-

Me mostro el espejo y yo ni había cerrado la boca pero pude sentir el hilo de sangre en mi boca, claro que para mí en ese momento era un "chorro", un objeto extraño, y un dolor palpitante en mi lengua lo puedo resumir en una frase:

-Esa porquería de hacerse un pircieng en la lengua es HORRIBLE. ¿En que estaba pensando?.-

-¿Qué te parece?-

No podía ni hablar con eso creo que les dije todo.

Me puse a llorar, maldita sea como hice algo así y aún me faltaban dos aretes más y el tatuaje.

Si no fuera porque me voy a morir yo Sakura Kinomoto lo juro nunca, nunca, nunca en mi vida me hubiera hecho esto.

Dark el es BG, JD, Lince y Methis estaban teniendo un momento difícil con la inusual cliente, todo el que se va perforar tiene una idea de que hay un leve dolor pero no se compara con el dolor al de hacerse un tatuaje.

Luego de las escenas melodramáticas de la falsa pelirroja, Methis le perforo la ceja y entre BG/JD que la agarraron de los brazos para que aguante el dolor, Dark le perforo el ombligo.

**-Sakura POV-**

Con esa porquería que tenía en la lengua no podía ni hablar, no sé cómo las personas se pueden poner esa cosa en la lengua, este "objeto extraño" es horrible.

La perforación de la ceja fue otro dolor, ya Methis me dijo lo que era SM = Sadomasoquista, Sádico es la persona que siente placer al infligir dolor y Masoquista es la persona que siente placer al recibir o sentir dolor, creo que es así, con estos "dolores" que me he provocado mi cuerpo esta temblando, y definitivamente no caigo en eso de SM, la perforación de la ceja no me dolió tanto como la de la lengua pero acá el tipo con un marcador me hizo dos puntitos, uso la maquina y sentí un ZAZZ!...como cuando te clavan una tachuela o algo así, hasta ahí no fue tan malo porque Methis fue rápido pero cuando me atravesó con esa aguja mis lagrimas se salieron y aun tenía la boca abierta.

Que horrible, lo siguiente que sentí fue algo que me atravesó y luego me apretó fuertemente, después entendí estaba atornillando o cerrando la punta del pircieng, el me dijo que primero debo usar uno de titanio de dos bolitas que de paso me pareció feo pero escogí en color negro y me dio otro ese de puntas como triangulares ese si me gusto, el me dijo que gratis me lo pone en una semana, no sé si viva pero me lo pondré porque ese es el que quiero, el de la lengua me puse uno de: ¡Hello Kitty!. No porque quise, sino porque no había más, los nuevos pircieng para la lengua le llegan en una semana.

No sé cómo la gente hace eso, pero BG o BJ no se cómo se llama ese tipo, bueno el me mostro un mega-catalogo de las perforaciones, hay gente que se pone en los pezones incluso me mostro uno que se puso en sus partes intimas, no sé qué cara abre puesto pero todos empezaron a reírse y ya no me mostraron más.

La verdad que pienso que es un dolor innecesario pero a la gente le gusta, cuando me hicieron la perforación del ombligo si les hice señas para que me agarren porque no podía quedarme quieta, vi cuando BG tomo una pinzas me tomo parte de la carne de encima de mi ombligo, claro primero me hizo dos puntitos con el marcador según me dijo para tomar la distancia para ponerme el arete, ellos son unos expertos en esto y me hablaban de varias cosas para distraerme, creo que el saber que me voy a morir tan pronto hizo que me presten toda su atención porque a pesar de haber clientes en la tienda todos se turnaron para atenderme.

El del ombligo tuve que respirar como tres veces y me sujetaron para que no me moviera, y fue cuando sentí que me atravesaron la parte arriba del ombligo con una mega-aguja y lo siguiente fue que atravesaran mi piel con el pircieng, que cosa más horrible, escogí un pircieng largo porque el de bolitas de titanio no me gusto, ya que tanto dolor tuve lo lógico era poner un "pircieng súper fashion".

Sentía que el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo por lo nerviosa que estaba entonces Methis me dijo:

-Estas roja nena, tomate 3 vasos de Whisky para que te relajes-

-Estás loco, le va arder la lengua, además alcohol no debe tomar-Dijo BG algo molesto.

-¡Naaa!…..Si de igual se va morir, déjale que disfrute- Dijo Methis.

-¡Eyyyy!. Nena no le hagas caso. Cálmate y en una hora te hacemos el Tatuaje, mira los modelos, vamos a preparar las tintas-Dijo Lince, según entendí el me iba a tatuar.-

Estaba tan adolorida que hice una señal que me pasaran la botella: ALGO QUE NO SE DEBE HACER pero que me importo muy poco me dolía, diablos que eso me dolía.

Fue horrible con la lengua perforada tomar un "pico" de botella y de paso eso sabía horrible, nunca en mi vida había probado el alcohol, me pareció la cosa más amarga y asquerosa que había probado en mi corta vida, entonces recordé, me voy a morir, no he probado alcohol y dije:

-Ahora o nunca-

-¡Oye para! –

No sé cuando me abre tomado pero ante el grito de Lince me quede estática y me dijo:

-No debes tomar así, estas roja-

-No importa-

-Así no te puedo tatuar-

-¡Oye! ….Lince ¿Cierto?...

-¡Sí!-

-Nunca he probado alcohol en mi vida y esta porquería que me hice me duele…..el que me vaya morir en pocos días no significa que quiero ser masoquista-

No sé porque dije eso pero empezaron a reírse y fue cuando Lince me dijo:

-¿Has comido?-

-No-

-Bien, entonces a punta de alcohol, tomate otro buen sorbo, ¿Ya escogiste el modelo?-

Vi varios tatuajes de cuerpo entero pero el que me más me gusto fue el de unas estrellas con una flor al final no se su significado y le dije:

-Este-

-Me gusta, te lo hare en la parte del vientre y espalda te va quedar súper, tomate otro sorbo de whisky-

Sé que eso no se debía hacer corría el riesgo de una infección o que se yo pero ya estaba relajada, sentí como mi cuerpo se adormeció a lo lejos sentí o escuche el sonido de la maquinita que hace los tatuajes, la verdad sentí un leve hincón, como mil agujas cortándome la piel, me tome otro sorbo porque estaba acostada boca arriba de lado y la verdad sé que me dolía pero mis neuronas ya estaban borrachas porque no se que decían, que me hacían yo estaba entre dormida y despierta.

Solo empecé a divagar y preguntarme una y otra vez: ¿Porque me iba a morir si yo era buena persona?, a la gente buena no deben pasarle cosas malas, hay gente mala que vive mucho tiempo.

Estaba delirando eso si había dolor mucho dolor pero como que no me importo.

Ya estaba ebria.

Eso sí que incomoda que estaba, luego de varias horas cuando me llamaron y reaccione me vi la piel enrojecida y Lince me sonrío y me dijo:

-Buena chica, no gritaste-

Lo único que recuerdo fue que le di una sonrisa ladina, pague por todo lo que me hicieron, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Hey nena ¿Estás bien?- Me grito BG, no sé de dónde vino y menos como se monto en una motocicleta no se la marca pero estaba súper y me dijo:

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta o te llevo algún lado?-

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en la habitación del hotel con una botella Whisky.

Mañana sería otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En alguna parte de Francia-**

Una llamada se llevaba a cabo:

-Wei ¿Cómo que la señorita Kinomoto no está en el Hospital?-

-Joven Shaoran, como le comente me llamo su padre, la deje dormida, regrese en dos horas y ya no estaba, la busque en su departamento y no ha ido, pensé que la vería hoy en la oficina pero no ha ido-

-Qué raro, por favor apenas las veas dile que me llame, se viene la junta de accionista y necesito que me prepare los estados financieros-

-Pero eso no le corresponde al Gerente Financiero-

-Si él le debe de dar toda la información a ella-

-Como usted diga joven Shaoran-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Esto es extraño, Sakura nunca ha faltado a la oficina, espero que no tenga nada grave, después de la reunión con la junta de accionistas le daré vacaciones, ¿Qué será apropiado para ella?, se merece que le obsequie un viaje por Europa o por América-

**-Señor Li el Sr. Jean Paul Guttier le espera-**

**-Gracias-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** Al día siguiente*****

**-En Hong Kong/China-**

**Hotel Marriott.**

En una habitación de lujo una joven estaba semi-desnuda acostada boca arriba, se había dormido después de haberse tomado media botella de Wisky porque era tanto el dolor de las perforaciones y del tatuaje que decidió embriagarse, aunque ya estaba ligeramente ebria desde la tienda donde se hizo las perforaciones y el tatuaje, decidió ponerse una Yukata e ir al baño a vomitar.

**-Sakura POV-**

-Brrrrrrrrr!...¡Maldita sea!. Creo que tome mucho…Brrrrrrrrrrrr!...

¡Qué asco!...¡Maldita sea!. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

**¡Toc Toc! – **El sonido de la puerta la alerto y sin prisa abrió la puerta.

-Señorita, las pastillas que pidió-

-¿Thiene algo thara la ….

-¡No le entiendo!-

Siento que todo me da vueltas, no puedo ni hablar, mejor le escribo:

_-Disculpe mi estado, por favor señor camarero o botone ¿Tiene algo para la resaca?-_

-¿Es la primera vez que toma?-

Solo me limite a mover la cabeza.

-Le traeré una taza cargada de café y algo ligero para comer-

Solo me limite a sonreír y pensé internamente:

_-" ¡Maldita sea¡. Me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, ¿Por qué diablos a la gente le gusta el alcohol? "-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Puse en mi Facebook las FOTOS de los Pircieng y el tatuaje que se hace Sakurita fuera del CORTE radical que se hizo. Estamos en contacto. **

**ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. La Lista de Pendientes

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-La Lista de pendientes-**

*****En alguna parte de Hong Kong*****

Luego de la resaca del día anterior Sakura ordeno un delicioso desayuno americano a su habitación de lujo.

Durante el desayuno, se dio el tiempo para llamar al departamento de recursos humanos de la empresa donde trabajaba donde les dejo saber que debía someterse a varios exámenes porque estaba enferma pero iría en tres días a la empresa para hablar "personalmente" con su jefe: El Señor Li Shaoran y estar presente en la junta de accionista de la empresa.

Mientras tanto vio con algo de diversión su rostro en el espejo y noto:

El tatuaje como los pircieng ya no dolía, luego se reía de ella mismo y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-Creo que exagere-

Termino su desayuno con calma y pensó:

_-"¿Cómo aprovechar al máximo sus escasos días de vida?"-_

Se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al dejar botado su departamento, después de todo ahí estaban sus cosas, así que decidió:

1ro. Ir hablar con la casera y poco le importaba si la reconocería o no por la voz, ella iba entregar el departamento y pedir sus dos meses de garantía, después de todo el mes estaba por terminarse.

2do. Tenía una deuda por su carro, iría a la concesionaria para devolver el carro y liquidar la deuda.

3ro. Pagaría por adelantado una semana de la habitación de lujo en la que estaba y cambiaría su ropa formal por ropa más moderna y sexy.

4to. Haría una lista que la pudiera cumplir en el lapsus de 30 días y luego se concentraría en la mejor parte conseguir un amante por 30 días y después tendría sexo con 1000 hombres pero no cualquier hombre debía ser extremadamente guapos y ella les tomaría una foto con ropa y sin ella.

5to. Luego de sus experiencias sexuales editaría sus memorias, las mismas que ella iba escribir a medida que iba adquiriendo experiencia.

El dinero no iba ser problema porque ella ahorraba el 15% de su sueldo y junto con los USD15,000.00 que tenía para pagar la carrera que le dio sus padres en total tenía USD30,000.00 lo que si debía averiguar era un fondo mortuorio para que cuando muera cremen su cuerpo.

Estaba considerando seriamente pedir la Eutanasia ya que estaba desahuciada.

La Lista que ella hizo fue:

1ro. Hacerse un tatuaje y tres pircieng.- Listo.

2do. Insultar a su casera.- Listo

3ro.- Vivir en un hotel de lujo.-Listo

4to.-Probar alcohol.- Listo

Pendientes.-

5to.-Planificar un viaje completo alrededor del mundo. Al menos debía conocer 15 países de los 5 continentes.

Sus planes eran tomar 3 tours como mínimo.

6to. Probar platos internacionales, exóticos y deliciosos.

7mo. Probar toda la marca de cigarrillos y licores del mundo.

8vo. Practicar un deporte extremo.

9no. Ir acampar aprender a pesar e ir a una excursión completa que incluya aprender a pescar y montar a caballo / ordeñar una vaca siempre quiso hacer eso desde pequeña pero le tenía miedo a esos animales, además quería tomar leche recién ordeñada y comer queso fresco del campo.

10mo. Ir a todas las discotecas de Hong Kong y la mayor parte de discotecas de los países que visite.

11vo. Ira a varios conciertos de artistas K-Pop/Rock/Pop.

12vo. Ir aunque sea una vez a un ballet o a la opera en vivo. Incluido Galerías y Museos, pero solo uno, no a todos porque ella quería conocer lugares nuevos y quería saber cómo eran esos lugares que van las personas de clase alta para "criticarlos".

13vo.- Viajara en yate, practicaría buceo, viajaría en un globo aerostático, lanzarse de un avión, aprender a manejar motocicletas o andar en ellas. Le fascinaba las motos pero le daba miedo.

14to.-Aprender andar en patines sobre hielo e ir a una presentación en vivo de patinaje sobre hielo.

15to. Ir a un spa - hacerse un tratamiento completo.

16to.-Ir a una playa nudista.

17to.-Ir a un bar de stripper completo.

18to.- Ver una serie completa / ir al cine y ver una o dos películas en 3D y subirse a la montaña rusa más altas del mundo sin contar con ir a los parques de diversiones, como mínimo 3.

19to.-Como no pensaba tener tiempo para leer y no quería "engancharse leyendo", compraría un IPOP para leer documentos on line y de paso ver las películas de esas obras, eso solo lo haría cuando estuviera cansada y no quisiera hacer alguna actividad extrema.

20mo.- Aprender todo lo relacionado al sexo: Técnicas de ¿Cómo auto-complacerse?, ¿Cómo usar los juguetes sexuales? , para ella lo más importante era encontrar al hombre perfecto para que tome su castidad y la inicie en los placeres carnales.

Cuando encuentre al hombre perfecto lo iba seducir y convencer que sea su amante por 30 días, donde las tres cuartas partes del día predomine el sexo.

Ella quería aprender absolutamente todo sobre sexo.

Al final y si le quedaba dinero antes de pedir la Eutanasia, llamaría a sus padres para despedirse, ya que con ellos hablaba una vez por mes porque ellos viajaban mucho, no así su hermano Touya con quien hablaba cada quince días y eran llamadas largas.

La lista era variable, Sakura la leía y cambiaba el orden, pero por ahora ella tenía una prioridad, cazar a su jefe y decirle del mal que se iba a morir porque lo odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Centro Psiquiátrico de la Clínica "Ala de Angel"-**

**-Consultorio del Psiquiatra Reed Clow-**

-¿Sakura, en que tiempo completaste la lista?-Pregunto el Dr. Reed con algo de curiosidad.

Sakura se puso algo roja y miro al doctor con cierta incomodidad y él le pregunto:

-¿Completaste la lista?-

-La mayoría pero varié el orden-

-¿Eso incluye la playa nudista y el bar de estríper?-

-Aproveche durante el tour que tome a Europa cuando pasamos por Francia, nos daban la opción de tomarnos un día libre para hacer lo que queramos en ese país y como estudiaba francés se me hizo fácil-

-Ok, veo que el tema te incomoda, vamos a parar aquí y voy a pedir al Señor Li que pase-

Sakura no dijo nada y noto que Shaoran ingreso con un jugo en la mano y una pequeña caja de fruta y le dijo:

-Se demoraron y no has almorzado, te traje algo-

-Gracias-

-Señor Li, quiero que la señorita Sakura venga pasado mañana y a usted le voy atender mañana, ¿Tienen algún problema con el horario?-

-Ninguno Dr. Reed-

-Excelente, entonces es todo por ahora, los dejo para que hablen-

Al salir el Dr. Reed, Shaoran miro a Sakura que no había probado los alimentos y le dijo:

-¿No vas a comer?-

-Recuerda que el Dr. Amamiya me tiene que hacer unas pruebas en ayunas-

-Si ya le lleve tus muestras, solo falta la de sangre-

-Mejor vamos ahora y luego como-

-Bien, ¿Hasta dónde vas con la terapia?-

-Iba llegar a la parte cuando renuncie al trabajo-

Shaoran la miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Así que llegaste a la parte que te subiste a la mesa en plena junta de accionistas y me llamaste "crápula explotador"-

-¡No fue así!-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Fue peor Sakura, lo recuerdo perfectamente ¿Te refresco la memoria?.

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Li y este le devolvió la cortesía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Regresando a la cordura

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Regresando a la cordura-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Clínica Amamiya en Hong Kong-China-**

-¿Lo ven?-

Sakura veía la pantalla donde mostraba el ecosonograma abdominal que le estaba haciendo el Dr. Ariel Amamiya.

Shaoran Li también tenía la misma expresión de Sakura mientras le tomaba la mano y veía con emoción la pantalla y aunque ambos no entendían lo que mostraba, el Dr. Amamiya estaba mostrándole al embrión.

Mientras monitoreaba el embrión le dijo a Sakura en un tono profesional:

-En tres días te daré los resultado de todas las pruebas que te mande hacer para ratificar que no estás enferma pero es importante que entiendas como va ser el desarrollo de tu embarazo, de igual te daré información impresa.

Es importante que tengas presente:

**En el primer mes:**

Durante las primeras 8 semanas, al bebé en desarrollo se le llama ''embrión".

Aparecen los botoncitos de las extremidades, que crecerán para formar los brazos y las piernas.

El corazón y los pulmones se empiezan a formar. Para el día 25, el corazón empieza a latir.

El tubo neural, que se convierte en el cerebro y la médula espinal, se empieza a formar.

Al final del primer mes, el embrión mide entre 1 y 1,5 cm de largo y pesa menos de 30 gramos.

**En el segundo mes :**

Se forman todos los sistemas y órganos principales del cuerpo pero no se desarrollan completamente.

Las etapas iniciales de la placenta, la cual hace el intercambio de sustancias nutritivas que vienen del cuerpo de la mamá y los productos de desecho producidos por el bebé, son visibles y ya funcionan.

Se forman las orejas, los tobillos y las muñecas.

También se forman y crecen los párpados pero aún permanecen sellados.

Se forman los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

Para el final del segundo mes, el feto ya se ve más como una persona, mide como 2,5 cm de largo y todavía pesa menos de 30 gramos.

**En el tercer mes:**

Después de 8 semanas como embrión, al bebé ahora se le llama ''feto".

Los dedos de las manos y de los pies ahora tienen uñas suaves. La boca tiene 20 botoncitos que se convertirán en los ''dientes de leche".

Por primera vez, se puede oír los latidos del corazón de su bebé (10 a 12 semanas).

Durante el resto del embarazo, todos los órganos del cuerpo madurarán y el feto aumentará de peso.

Para el final de este mes, el feto mide 10cm de largo y pesa un poco alrededor de 50 g.

**En el cuarto mes:**

El feto se mueve, patea, traga, y puede oír la voz de la madre.

La piel es rosada y transparente.

El cordón umbilical continúa creciendo y ampliándose para llevar suficiente alimento de la madre al feto pero también pueden pasar sustancias dañinas como el tabaco, el alcohol y otras drogas.

La placenta está completamente formada.

Para el final del mes 4, el feto mide de 15 a 18 cm de largo y pesa como 200 gramos.

**En el quinto mes:**

Se puede comprobar que el feto empieza a estar más activo, moviéndose de lado a lado, y que a veces se voltea totalmente.

Las uñas de los dedos le han crecido hasta la punta de los mismos.

El feto duerme y se despierta a intervalos regulares.

El feto tiene un mes de crecimiento muy rápido.

Al final del mes 5, el feto mide de alrededor de 20 cm de largo y pesa de 250 a 500 g.

**En el sexto mes:**

La piel del futuro bebé ahora es roja y arrugada y está cubierta de un vello fino y suave.

En esta etapa el feto es por lo general demasiado pequeño y sus pulmones aún no están listos para vivir afuera de su madre. Si naciera ahora, el feto quizás podría sobrevivir con cuidado intensivo.

Los párpados se empiezan a despegar y los ojos se abren.

Ya se pueden ver las líneas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

El feto continúa su rápido crecimiento.

Al final del mes 6, el feto mide alrededor de 30 cm de largo y pesa alrededor de 500 g.

**En el séptimo mes:**

El feto puede abrir y cerrar los ojos, chuparse el dedo y llorar.

Hace ejercicio pateando y estirándose.

El feto responde a la luz y al sonido.

Si naciera ahora, el feto tendría una buena probabilidad de sobrevivir.

El feto ahora mide como 40 cm de largo y pesa como 1250 gramos.

**En el octavo mes:**

A esta altura continúa el crecimiento rápido del cerebro.

El feto ya está demasiado grande para moverse mucho pero puede patear fuerte y darse vuelta.

Se puede notar a través de la pared del abdomen de la madre la forma de un codo o de un talón.

Los huesos de la cabeza son suaves y flexibles para que le sea más fácil al bebé pasar por la vagina (el canal del parto).

**En el noveno mes:**

A las 38 ó 40 semanas el bebe está listo para nacer.

Los pulmones del bebé han madurado y están listos para funcionar por su cuenta.

Durante este mes, el bebé aumenta como 225 g por semana.

El bebé usualmente se baja colocándose cabeza abajo y descansando en la parte baja del abdomen de la madre.

Para el final del noveno mes, el bebé pesa de 3500 gramos y mide entre 45 y 50 cm de largo.

Los pulmones pueden estar todavía inmaduros.

Si naciera antes de las 37 semanas, el feto sería prematuro pero tendría excelentes probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Cuando Ariel termino con su explicación, Shaoran lo miro con interés y Sakura se animo a preguntar:

-¿Entonces esto es real?-

-100% Sakura-

-¿Ariel cuando nos podrías decir el sexo del bebe?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-Al cuarto mes, Sakura te voy asignar a una ginecóloga para que…..-

-¿No puedes hacerlo tu Ariel?-Pregunto Shaoran con seriedad.

-Soy cirujano general Shaoran, pero mi esposa es ginecóloga-

-¿Tu esposa, cuando te casaste?-Pregunto Shaoran con curiosidad.

-Me case con Tomoyo Daidoji la conocí cuando hice la residencia, no la conoces porque tu radicabas en Canadá-

-Felicitaciones….supongo-Dijo Shaoran con cautela.

***Risas divertidas***-Hay cosas que no cambia y antes que me pregunte tengo dos niñas de tres y cuatro años respectivamente-

Shaoran lo quedo mirando perplejo y sonrió con incomodidad.

Mientras los hombres hablaban entre sí, Sakura estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos.

**-Sakura POV-**

-Esto es real, con enfermedad o no, mi bebe es real, tengo que hablar con mi padres y con mi hermano, al menos aun me queda algo de dinero y aun no me pagan lo de la liquidación de las empresas Li, necesito pensar con calma, también debo ir a la universidad, puede que haya perdido este semestre pero me puedo inscribir el siguiente, ahora necesito conseguir un trabajo pero en mi estado va ser un problema, espero que mis padres me ayuden o por menos me apoyen.

-¿Pero y si no me ayudan?-

-Sakura-Llamo su atención el Dr. Amamiya

-¿Qué?-

-Te decía que la nueva consulta la tendrás en un mes, le di a Shaoran la lista de las vitaminas y las…..

-No tienes que darle nada al Señor Li, la información me la tienes que dar a mi-Dijo Sakura en un tono suave pero firme.

Shaoran y Ariel se miraron entre si y Shaoran dijo:

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

Sakura lo miro y dijo en forma seria:

-Mi tiempo de locura ya paso y ahora estoy consciente que voy hacer madre soltera, no tienes por qué estar aquí, yo me metí en esto y yo voy afrontar esto sola, te eximo de toda responsabilidad-

-¿Qué?, Yo soy el padre de ese bebe, Sakura, tu no me vas a dejar al margen-

***Carraspeo***-Creo que mejor los dejo solo-

-No es necesario Ariel, solo derívanos a la ginecóloga para que saquemos la cita con ella-Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero prefirió guardar la compostura.

-Vamos-Dijo Shaoran tomándole de la mano para ir junto con Ariel y buscar a la esposa de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

***Bostezo***-Perdón doctora Amamiya pero es tanta la información que debo leer, estoy cansada-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte es natural que tengas sueño por tu estado, para finalizar dime: ¿Cómo vas con los estragos?-

-¿Estragos?-

-¿Has tenido nauseas o haz vomitado, mareos…

-No, la única vez que me desmaye fue en la fiesta del señor Li porque me sofoque con tantas personas, pero de ahí estoy bien-

-Esto es muy bueno, esperemos que siga así, los veré en un mes, Sakura es importante que te alimentes bien y que duermas bien-

-Entendido, gracias Dra. Amamiya por su ayuda-

-Gracias a ustedes por venir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Al salir de la Clínica Sakura le dijo a Shaoran:

-Gracias por venir señor Li, pero voy a tomar un taxi-

-¿Por qué, a donde vas y porque me llamas Señor Li...-

-Voy al hotel necesito tomarme una noche para pensar que voy hacer-

Shaoran la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Todas tus cosas están en mi casa-

-No todas-

-Entonces: ¿En qué hotel te vas hospedar?-

-Taxi!...No me sigas, hablamos en un par de días-

-¿Qué?...

La desventaja que el carro de Shaoran estaba en el parqueadero y Sakura aprovecho para irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En el hotel Marriot-**

Después que Sakura tomo la habitación en la que semanas atrás había estado hospedado y que de paso había recogido las cosas del casillero de seguridad del hotel, hizo finalmente la llamada que tanto temía hacer:

-Papá, buenas noches-

-Hija, buenos días, en Puerto Rico es de día, …Cariño ¿Cómo estás?.: Feliz cumpleaños!...Esta tu madre Sakura la puse en alta voz, ¿A que debemos tu llamada, como estas?- Tanto Fujitaka como su esposa hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños y tomo fuerza para decir:

-Lo que les voy a decir no les va a gustar pero quiero que me escuchen hasta el final por favor porque es importante-

Fujitaka y su esposa guardaron silencio y ella dijo:

-Hace unos meses atrás me sentí indispuesta de salud, me desmaye y me llevaron a un hospital, un "doctor o quizás un residente" no sé, me dijo que tenía un tumor en la columna vertebral que estaba en etapa terminal y que me quedaban pocas semanas quizás días de vida-

-Hija!...no es…

-Padre, madre por favor cálmense, el resultado que me dieron fue equivocado-

-***Suspiro de alivio***-Gracias a Dios, hija que susto, tu madre casi se desmaya encima de mí, entonces: ¿Qué paso?-

A Sakura se le quebró la voz pero recompuso su expresión y dijo:

-Al pensar que me iba a morir, me di cuenta que en 18 perdón 19 años no había vivido nada y tome el dinero que me dieron para la universidad y lo gaste, hice locuras, según yo hasta hice una lista…

-***Risas divertidas***…de parte de Fujitaka y su esposa.

-Eso no es tan grave hija, te daremos de nuevo el dinero para la universidad ¿Te divertiste?-Pregunto Nadeshiko con alivio.

-Me excedí y ahora estoy embarazada-

-¿Qué?...!-Las risas se cortaron y Fujitaka y su esposa preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Quién es el padre?-

-Li Shaoran-

-¿El hijo de Hien Li, tu anterior jefe, como paso eso?-Pregunto su padre completamente extrañado, porque hasta donde ellos sabían su hija "odiaba" literalmente hablando a su actual jefe: Li Shaoran.

-Si …lo que paso …..Sakura les conto parte de lo que había hecho desde que se entero de la noticia hasta que descubrió lo del embarazo y le ratificaron que no estaba enferma.

Omitió sobre el tatuaje que se hizo al igual que los pircieng y una que otra locura que hizo.

Finalmente su padre dijo en un semblante serio:

-¿El te propuso matrimonio?-

-No, papá aun no hemos hablado de eso, pero entre el Señor Li y yo no hay una relación formal, fue…como te…

-Entonces si él no le interesa casarse contigo, ¿Va responder por el bebe?-

-No hemos hablado de eso, pero hoy el me llevo al psiquiatra, al médico que me reviso la primera vez y a la ginecóloga-

-Mmmm….No quiero que mi hija y mi nieto o nieta no tengan quien los respalde-Dijo su padre en un tono suave pero firme.

-No entiendo, papá...mamá... ¿No estás enojado conmigo por lo que hice?-

-Siempre has sido una niña buena, si a mí me dieran una noticia como esa me hubiera vuelto loco, pero cometiste un error no te juzgamos por eso, ¿Cómo estas con el dinero?, ¿No tienes o tienes algo?-

-Tengo para sobre-vivir unas semanas-

-Nosotros iremos a Hong Kong, hablar con el padre de tu bebe y ver: ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?-

-Papá no creo….

-Hija, si él quiere ser el típico padre que va tener visitas programadas y ver de vez en cuando al bebe y quizás ayudarte, si ese es el caso no es una persona que valga la pena, eres joven y no puedes tener la "sombra" del padre de tu bebe, Li Shaoran es un hombre con dinero, esa clase de hombres ha de buscar una mujer de su estatus económico para casarse hacer su propia familia y luego se va olvidar de tu bebe-

-No había pensado en eso-

-Puede darse, lo que debemos hacer es que tu salgas de Hong Kong-

-¿A dónde?-

-Vamos a mudarnos a Canadá, puedes venirte a vivir con nosotros y te ayudamos para que estudies acá y si deseas puedes trabajar parcialmente o sino después que salgas del embarazo, no te vamos a presionar, tú decides-

-¿En serio?-

-Piénsalo con calma hija, y cuando estemos en Hong Kong, vamos hablar-

-Gracias papá, mamá, no saben el peso que me quitan de encima-

-Siempre serás nuestra pequeña Sakura, eres humana y te puedes equivocar-Dijo su padre en un tono amoroso.

Nadeshiko acoto en un tono divertido:

-Ya decía yo que tenía una hija demasiado perfecta y aburrida...ahora si eres normal ***Risas divertidas***

-Madre!...

-Nadeshiko...¿Cómo le vas a decir eso a la niña?...-Dijo Fujitaka con reproche.

***Risas nerviosas*** De parte de Nadeshiko.

Luego de hablar un poco más Sakura sonrío con tristeza al menos sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus padres, eso era un gran alivio.

Entonces vio su móvil que empezó a timbrar por segunda ocasión y contesto sin pensar y fue cuando escucho la voz de su hermano Touya que estaba furioso:

-Kinomoto Sakura, explícame eso de que estas embarazada, ¿Quién es el desgraciado que te hizo eso?-

-Touya por favor cálmate, acaso nuestro padre no te conto….

-No, solo sé que te vuelves loca de la noche a la mañana sino que ahora voy hacer tío de la noche a la mañana, quiero un NOMBRE y lo quiero ahora.

-Hablamos cuando te calmes…

-Bien, porque estoy tomando el 1er vuelto que salga a Hong Kong-

-¿Qué tu no puedes hacer eso, estas en ….

-No estoy en Canadá, vine a un simposio en Japón, estoy más cerca de ti de lo que piensas y mañana mismo me tienes en Hong Kong-

-Touya por favor no hagas esto nuestros padres….

-Voy a llegar antes y voy arrastrar al hombre que se atrevió a tocarte, he dicho!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. No me había dado cuenta

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-¡No me había dado cuenta!-**

**-En un café reconocido en Hong Kong-**

Habían pasado menos tres horas de que Li Shaoran salió de la consulta del Dr. Reed Clow y fue una sorpresa para él, recibir tres llamadas en particular que dieron directo al buzón de mensaje no contesto porque estaba en la consulta del psiquiatra los mensajes decían:

**-Mensaje 1-**

-Hijo, te saluda Hien, tu madre y yo estamos en Hong Kong a las 4:00Pm, nos intriga saber: ¿Qué debes comentarnos?. Tu madre te va llamar cuando estemos en el aeropuerto para que nos llames y nos digas: ¿Dónde nos vemos?- ***Fin del mensaje***

Shaoran lo escucho de forma atenta porque antes de ingresar a la consulta del Dr. Reed, él llamo a sus padres para notificarle personalmente lo del embarazo de Sakura Kinomoto y mostrarles el eco de su bebe.

**-Mensaje 2-**

Señor Li Shaoran, le saluda Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi hija me puso al tanto de su situación, vamos estar en Hong Kong mañana al final del día y queremos por favor reunirnos con usted para tratar lo del embarazo de mi hija y saber : ¿Si usted va ser o no responsable por ellos y cuáles son sus intenciones para con mi hija ?, mi esposa y yo nos vamos a hospedar en el mismo hotel que esta mi hija, mi hijo Touya hermano mayor de Sakura llego hoy a Hong Kong, le agradecería para que no se den malos entendidos que concretemos una reunión pero no se acerque a mi hija mientras su hermano este con ella, mi hijo Touya es un hermano posesivo y sobre protector con Sakura y al enterarse de lo sucedido su reacción, no entrare en detalles pero no queremos exponerlo a una situación peligrosa, espero que entienda y tenga paciencia, llámeme a las 7:00Pm para que nos organicemos y podamos reunimos gracias. ***Fin del mensaje***

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de molestia la ultima parte del mensaje no le gusto, hasta cierto punto puede justificar que los familiares de Sakura estén molesto incluso indignados pero ambos eran adultos, podía percibir en el tono del padre de Sakura una leve amenaza, no le dio mayor importancia porque la especulación no iba con él.

**-Mensaje 3-**

-Señor Li un favor mis padres vendrán mañana ya saben del embarazo con ellos no tengo problema pero mis padres desean hablar con usted, no está obligado a reunirse con ellos, pero por favor independientemente si lo hace o no, no venga al hotel en el que estoy hospedada mi hermano llego esta mañana y esta algo…...SAKURA!...¿Dame el nombre del sujeto que se atrevió tocarte porque lo voy…...Pi Pi Pi!...El mensaje se corto abruptamente.

Li Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, el que un sujeto grite a mitad del mensaje que Sakura le molesto y lo puso en alerta, hizo que se preocupara pero recordó el segundo mensaje y decidió no ir al hotel para no causarse problemas a Sakura, porque supuso que era el neurótico del hermano, no había ninguna otra palabra para describir la histeria del hombre y hasta cierto punto lo entendía pero no lo justificaba, algo ambiguo pero quizás ser el menor de 4 hermanas le hizo entender perfectamente como son los hermanos posesivos.

Con todo llamo a la recepción del hotel donde le conocían y pidió que pasen por la habitación de la joven y viera si estaba bien y si notaban algo fuera de lo normal que le avisen inmediatamente.

A su criterio Sakura había tenido bastantes problemas y no necesitaba uno más que afecte su nuevo estado.

Después que la mesera trajo su capuchino con una tarta de chocolate para hacer tiempo hasta recoger a sus padres y hablar con ellos sobre el bebe que iba a tener con Sakura no pudo evitar recordar y hasta cierto punto con algo de diversión lo que hablo con el Dr. Reed Clow y como se dieron las cosas con Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas antes*****

**-Consultorio del Psiquiatra Reed Clow-**

-Buenos días Sr. Li, gracias por venir-

-Gracias a usted, Dr. Reed por atenderme-

-¿Cómo está la señorita Kinomoto?-

-Desayune con ella esta mañana y me advirtió que no me acercara por estos días al hotel donde se está hospedando-

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto el Dr. Reed con interés.

-Van a venir sus padres, según me dijo iba hablar con ellos personalmente sobre su estado-

-¿Vendrá mañana a la sesión?-

-Me pidió que la aplace para el viernes ¿Es posible Dr. Reed?-

-Claro, pero ella debe venir, ¿Qué tiene ahí?-

-La copia del ecosonograma donde se ve a mi bebe, el Dr. Ariel Amamiya me la dio-Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-¿La idea de ser padre le agrada?-

-Sí, siempre quise tener una niña-

-¿Entonces no tiene problemas con que la Srta. Kinomoto este embarazada?-

-No-

-¿Qué va hacer al respecto?-

-No entiendo la pregunta-

-¿Tiene intenciones de formalizar su relación con la Srta. Kinomoto, tal vez algún compromiso de por medio o quizás una propuesta de matrimonio?-

En vista que Shaoran se quedo callado el Dr. Reed pregunto:

-¿No ha pensado en eso?-

-Soy consciente que como el padre del bebe debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades con él/ella-

-¿Qué hay de la madre?-

-Puedo mantener una relación cordial y le daré todo lo que necesite para que tenga a nuestro bebe en un ambiente tranquilo y que no le falte nada ambos, el dinero no es problema para mí-

-No hablaba de dinero Sr. Li, seré directo: ¿Qué siente por la señorita Kinomoto?-

-Es complejo por explicar Dr. Reed-

-¿Qué piensa usted del matrimonio?-

-Prefiero evitarlo-

-¿Por qué?, aquí veo en su ficha que estuvo casado y se divorcio a los 3 años de casado ¿Qué paso?-

-Tenía apenas 19 años, me case completamente enamorado pero por mi descuido mi esposa se busco un amante-

-¿Su descuido?-

-Siempre he puesto mi trabajo como mi prioridad y viajo mucho, durante los tres años que estuve casado estuve ausente por meses incluso y un día un negocio se cancelo y anticipe mi llegada y encontré a mi esposa con su "amante" en nuestra casa, su amante era uno de mis socios-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Le pedí el divorcio-

-No intento recuperar a su esposa, superar esa infidelidad, rescatar ese matrimonio-

-Mi esposa fue honesta conmigo, Nakuru es una mujer hermosa con necesidades y yo no las cumplí, a pesar que a nivel material le daba todo, pero ella como mujer se sentía sola, entonces en una de las tantas reuniones que la deje sola por mis frecuentes viajes, ella se enamoro de Yue Tsukishiro empezaron a salir, en esa época Yue estaba casado pero su matrimonio fue más que todo por compromiso-

-¿Compromiso?-

-Se caso obligación porque su esposa en ese entonces Kaho salió embaraza por accidente pero era un secreto a voces que ese matrimonio era un fracaso completo y solo estaban juntos por el niño, Yue se enamoro de Nakuru como ella de él, ambos tuvieron un romance que duro poco más de dos años antes de que yo los encontrara-

-¿Cómo tomo la noticia?-

-En el momento me enoje, quise matar a Yue pero Nakuru se interpuso y me grito en la cara ¿Por qué me molestaba, si yo nunca le cumplí como esposo?, ella al poco tiempo de casarse conmigo dejo de amarme-

-¿Por qué siguió casada con usted?-

-Porque yo representaba un buen partido a nivel financiero, pero en el fondo Nakuru no quería verse expuesta, como la mujer adultera que engaño a su esposo, sus padres la repudiaron por eso, bueno eso es otra historia, cuando nos aclaramos me di cuenta que el fracaso de mi matrimonio se dio por mi indiferencia, me confié me dedique a incrementar nuestro patrimonio y descuide a la hermosa y maravillosa mujer que estaba a mi lado y ella encontró en otra persona lo que yo no le di-

-¿Qué paso después de ese fracaso matrimonial, como fue su relación con las mujeres?-

-Dado que siempre viajaba no podía tener una relación formal, pero por mi estatus las mujeres venía a mí, tuve relaciones esporádicas-

-No creo que fueran relaciones, ¿Predominaba el sexo?-

-Si-

-¿Después de su esposa, en que tiempo usted se involucro con otra mujer a tal grado de querer hacerla su esposa?-

-Veamos...Hace 5 años atrás conocí a una hermosa mujer, una italiana de ascendencia china-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Meiling, era una mujer inteligente, hermosa, divertida con una gran personalidad, ella me gustaba mucho-

-¿Era?-

-Ella era una reconocida diseñadora de interiores, pero en una de sus presentaciones, ella iba a vender un condominio en las afueras de Italia, los materiales que usaron fueron de pésima calidad y hubo un temblor de 4 puntos, comparados con los que ha pasado en Italia no fue tan fuerte un edificio con una buena estructura antisísmica no se vendría abajo, ella estaba en el 7mo. Piso, el edificio en el que ella estaba junto con sus clientes colapso, se vino abajo, ella murió junto con varias personas, fue una completa tragedia y me dolió mucho su muerte.

-¿Usted la amaba?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Pensaba tal vez casarse con ella?-

-Meiling no era una mujer que le gustara la idea del matrimonio, ella y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos por un año, la pasamos muy bien, pero en las últimas semanas tuvimos desacuerdos-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tenía ningún problema con que ella no se quería casar conmigo, los problemas se dieron cuando le dije que me gustaría tener una niña con ella, Meiling me dijo que no le gustaban los niños-

-¿Ella le dijo eso después que se fueron a vivir juntos?-

-Exactamente al año, fue una sorpresa completamente desagradable para mí y empecé a presionarla que me diga: ¿Por qué no le gustaban los niños, porque no quería tener hijos conmigo, o al menos una niña conmigo?-

-¿Tal vez ella tenía problemas para concebir? o…...-

-No Dr. Reed, ella era una mujer 100% sana, antes de vivir juntos nos hicimos todo tipo de análisis, incluso pruebas de fertilidad, todo estaba bien, nos llevábamos muy bien, ese año fue un año maravilloso yo pensé que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, a la futura "madre" de mis hijos y oh sorpresa no lo gustaban los niños-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Cuando paso el accidente yo tuve que cerrar un negocio importante en Canadá, por lo que salí de Italia, me parecía completamente irreal saber la noticia de su muerte y como murió-

-¿Encontraron su cadáver?-

-Sí, completamente destrozado mi padre se encargo de sus funerales, yo no tuve temple para estar ese día y sabe lo más extraño de todo, que yo le dije que se venga conmigo de viaje, a ella le gustaba la moda y empezaba la semana de la moda en New York la quería sorprenderla con llevarla a cenar en la 5ta. Avenida y entre copas decirle que lo intentemos lo del bebe hasta le iba poner matrimonio, bueno hice un plan de que la iba embriagar y la iba a raptar para llevármela a las Vegas, realmente estaba loco por esa mujer, pero todo quedo en nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Shaoran continuaba con la consulta con el Dr. Reed, en el hotel Marriot otra situación se daba para Sakura K.

***Bostezo*** **Toc Toc!**

-Ya voy…..Touya…¿Qué…Sakura no pudo decir nada porque su hermano le dio un abrazo posesivo y al dejar de abrazarla frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-Ni mi padre ni mi madre me dijeron que te hiciste un pircieng en la ceja, Sakurita!...Dijo Touya arrastrando la pronunciación del nombre de su hermana con reproche.

***Risas nerviosas*** -Yo…..Ah…..bueno….

Touya la miro seriamente y dijo en voz alta con enojo:

-Tienes un pircieng en la LENGUA…CABELLO ROJO….¿En que estabas PENSANDO…..

-Touya por favor no grites…espera….¿Qué haces?….Oye suéltame…..

A pesar que Sakura había desayunado con Shaoran Li, en su habitación ella no se había quitado su pijama de dos piezas que eran pantalón largo y camisa larga de seda y su hermano le abrió los botones de abajo y dijo con enojo:

-ESTAS LOCA, TE VOLVISTES COMPLETAMENTE LOCA, el pircieng en la pansa pasa - Si ya estaba furioso y fue cuando grito:

-TE HICISTES UN TATAJUE!...Tu estas en problemas KINOMOTO SAKURA!...

Si antes Sakura estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada y fue peor para ella cuando Touya le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Dime el nombre del tipo que se atrevió a tocarte porque hoy lo CAPO.

La tensión provocada por Touya hizo que todo para Sakura se pusiera oscuro y ella se desmayo encima de los brazos de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Regresando a la consulta-**

**-**Después que paso lo de la tragedia de su novia Meiling, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso antes de volverse involucrar con una mujer?-

-Su muerte me dolió tanto que me metí de lleno al trabajo no volví a involucrarme con las mujeres, hasta que paso lo de Sakura-

-¿Cómo se involucro con la Señorita Kinomoto?-

-Es una historia interesante, yo a ella le tenía celos por ver el trato que mis padres tenían con ella incluso hasta Wei la adoraba-

-¿Celos?, podría ser más especifico por favor-

-Después de lo de Meiling deje Italia y radique por varios años en Canadá, conocía a la Señorita Kinomoto de referencia porque se convirtió en el último año en la secretaria de mi padre, pero siempre mantuvimos la distancia de por medio, mi madre empezó a tener problemas con mi padre, no me dijo: ¿Cuál era el problema?, pero me pidió que yo viniera a China a tomar el puesto de mi padre, porque él iba tomarse unos tres meses de vacaciones, su matrimonio entro en una crisis, en ese entonces yo me imagine porque no me dijeron nada y al ver el trato de mi padre hacia la señorita Kinomoto y el de ella hacia mi padre, pensé que eran amantes y que por eso mis padres tenían problemas-

-¿Usted pensó que la señorita Kinomoto y su padre eran amante, que pasó?-

-Era falso, mi madre después me conto que mi padre era un adicto al trabajo eso no me sorprendió porque los hombres Li somos obsesivos con el trabajo, mi madre le dio un ultimato o se tomaba un tiempo para ella o se divorciaba de él, por eso eran sus problemas porque mi madre quería que mi padre se jubilara, tenemos un patrimonio sólido era hora de traspasar el liderazgo, además mi padre por estrés sufrió un ataque al corazón que no paso a mayores pero si nos pego un gran susto tanto a mis hermanas como a mí pero mi madre fue la que sufrió más con todo eso-

-¿Cuándo supo que su padre no tenía una relación con la señorita Kinomoto?-

-Después que ella renunciara y porque mi padre me reclamo el escándalo que ella hizo el día de la junta de accionista, pero hasta reconozco que le había hecho la vida imposible a la señorita Kinomoto-

-Explíquese por favor-

-Sakura era el tipo de mujer que me parecía irreal, demasiado perfecta para mi gusto-

-¿Demasiado perfecta?-

-Ya sabe una mujer amable, inteligente, eficiente, hermosa, mi padre y Wei incluso después mi madre se la pasaban alabándole lo buena hija, estudiante y trabajadora que era, mi padre nunca hablo así de mi ni de mis hermanas, incluso hasta Wei que se supone que era mi mano derecha, cuando estábamos en la misma sala ella captaba la atención de toda mi familia, conocía a mis hermanas a sus esposos, jugaba con mis sobrinos, yo pasaba a un tercer plano porque era completamente ignorado, en el trabajo yo realmente quería ver que tan eficiente era en su trabajo y reconozco que la sobre-cargue de trabajo a propósito, ella nunca se quejo, siempre cumplía con los tiempos, no sé porque me molestaba en tratar de captar su atención-

-¿Captar su atención?-

-Ella sonreía y conversaba amablemente con todos en la oficina, tenía un trato cordial y alegre pero conmigo mantuvo la distancia desde el principio, por lo que ratifique que ella era una mujer inteligente que no quería ponerse en evidencia, en esa época yo pensaba que era amante de mi padre y supuse que por eso mantenía la distancia conmigo, incluso hasta cuando viajamos-

-¿Usted viajo con la señorita Kinomoto?-

-Si porque ella habla varios idiomas y la use de traductor, aunque yo también conocía los idiomas ella me facilito el trabajo, aunque reconozco que me excedí en el trabajo-

-¿De qué forma se excedió?-

-La hice que vaya a mi ritmo, yo cuando viajo duermo escasamente dos a tres horas y como una vez al día y el resto 100% trabajar ni me doy tiempo de ver la cuidad porque no voy por placer sino para concretar contratos fuertes para mi empresa, mi agenda es compleja-

-Ella la siguió-

-Sí y nunca se quejo, aunque en México se perdió en la capital pero llego al aeropuerto y cuando le pregunte donde estaba me dijo:

- Me perdí, pero ya me encontré y ya estoy aquí nos vamos-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Ella dijo eso?-

-Si fue una de los escasos comentarios que hizo en ese viaje-

-¿Cómo fue que se involucro con ella?-

-Eso fue ***Risas divertidas***….Eso fue otra historia…

-Tenemos todo el día, adelante…

-Vera….por donde empiezo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Aproximadamente dos meses atrás*****

-¿Cómo que se reporto enferma, Wei?-

-Es lo que me dijeron en el departamento de Recursos Humanos joven Shaoran-

-Mmmm…..

-Pero la Srta. Kinomoto ratifico que estará presente el día que se reúna la junta de accionista-

-Eso es mañana a las 9:00Am, yo llego esta noche a las 7:00Pm, me puedes comunicar con ella-

-Eso se me está siendo difícil joven Shaoran…

-¿Por qué…..

-Ella dejo el departamento en que vivía, además en el departamento contable le llego la solicitud de la cancelación de su préstamo por el vehiculo que adquirió por parte de la empresa, devolvió su carro y cancelo la última letra…..

-¿Y eso…

-No sabría decirle, pero estimo que mañana la hemos de ver, posiblemente debió pedir días de descanso porque su salud se veía algo deteriorada-

-Espero que no le pase nada a la Señorita….

-No se preocupe joven Shaoran seguro esta fuera de la cuidad y se tomo unos días para ella-

-Está bien cualquier cosa me avisas, entro ahora a la reunión con Luterth y salgo para el aeropuerto-

-Buen viaje señor-

-Gracias Wei-

Después de cortar la llamada Shaoran frunció el ceño, se le hacía raro que en esos días su secretaria no se haya comunicado directo con él, a pesar que el dio instrucciones a Wei que cuide de ella y que la lleve al hospital para que la revisen, Shaoran no dejo de estar pendiente de su estado y al menos de dos a tres veces al día llamaba a Wei para informarse por su estado pero la respuesta era la misma.

-No la habían podido ubicar.

Era una situación poco usual y a pesar que él como jefe no debía darle mayor importancia al tema y poner a su agenda laboral como prioridad el no tener noticias de su eficiente secretaria le molestaba por alguna razón que él no sabía explicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio/Japón*****

En uno de los centros comerciales Sakura experimentaba una euforia general, se sentía viva, feliz el saber que en pocas semanas iba morir le hizo notar los hermosos colores del días, eso y sumado que encima llevaba cerca de USD2500.00 para gastar de forma deliberada mientras iba con un I-Pop que hace pocos segundos había comprado e hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho.

Caminar a paso seguro porque ese día iba cambiar toda su ropa formal por causal/chip/moderna y sexy de paso iba pasar por la tienda donde le pusieron los pircieng para cambiarlos y llevarles un par de regalo a los chicos.

Con un estilo renovado pantalón - botas - cartera grande - blusa turquesa y una chaqueta que le daba un aspecto de chica mala pero chip porque con el cabello rojo era inevitable no llamar la atención ella entro al lugar y dejo las bolsas en el piso y dijo:

-¿Me extrañaron…..

-¡Hara!….Aun no te has muerto….. -Dijo Dark con diversión mientras terminaba de perforar una lengua.

-¿Vienes por otro pircieng o a cambiarlos….-Dijo BG

JD/Lince y Methis se reía divertido al ver la cara de reproche de Sakura y fue cuando ella saco, de las bolsas:

Dos botellas de vodka,whisky,brandy y tequila.

Ella dijo en un tono sensual y divertido:

-Quiero que las tomen en mi honor cuando muera y de paso …...

Los chicos abrieron la boca cuando Sakura dijo:

-Se da la semana de Rock-Metal -Gótico en Alemania y compre el tour para los próximos días y tengo 5 pases libres apartes del mío, se que se presentan:

Rammstein – Epica – Apocalyptica - Papa Roch - Linkin Park – Evanescences – Aerosmith. Entre otros y me preguntaba:

-¿Si quieren viajar conmigo, hay una lista que quiero hacer antes de morir pero no creo que la pueda hacer sola…..así que…..Sakura se mordió los labios y dijo:

-¿Se apuntan?

-Va…..claro ¿Cuándo salimos…..-Pregunto GB con euforia.

-Luego que arregle un asunto pequeño que tengo con un crápula salimos mañana en la noche si se apunta.

-Nena por esto te acabas de ganar todas las perforaciones que quieras…dijo Methis con diversión.

-O los tatuajes…..Dijo Dark…..

-No gracia…ese día mi cupo de dolor se agoto!...***Carcajadas/Risas divertidas***

Sakura espero que ellos terminen de reír y les dijo en un tono divertido y relajado:

-Vine solo a dejarle los pases, con todo mañana me pasan viendo al hotel a las 6:00Pm, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 8:00Pm-

-Listo nena te pasamos recogiendo….Dijo Methis.

-¿Vas a llevar equipaje?-Pregunto BG

-No….Si algo necesitamos lo compramos allá, además este tour es de música-deportes extremos y diversión-Dijo finalmente Sakura, sus nuevos amigos la veía con diversión porque todos pensaba de la misma forma:

-Saber que ella iba morir la había convertido en una mujer sin miedo y su mirada de loca denotaba que estaba dispuesta a todo y ellos no eran precisamente del tipo de hombres que tenía conciencia y moral como para hablarse de los peligros a los que se iba exponer porque ellos estaban tan locos como ella y un concierto de esa magnitud no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Ese viaje prometía una gran aventura para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Los Li y el resto de accionistas estaban perplejos sobre todo cuando la secretaria de Gerencia venía detrás de un motociclista de aspecto imponente cabellos largos con muchos tatuajes en los brazos y detrás de ellos, cuatro motociclistas de igual aspecto.

Chicos apuestos y malos con un estilo oscuro el tipo de hombre con el que Sakura Kinomoto no saldría.

Si bien el uniforme de la empresa era variable nunca había visto a la joven secretaria primero con cabello rojo, segundo con una blusa al cuerpo que encima del ombligo que dejaba ser algo entre negro o azul, era parte del tatuaje, el pantalón beige entallado acentuando sus curvas y zapatos con taco aguja pero altos, un estilo nada propio de ella.

Era como ver a otra persona y una muy sexy de peso, atrás quedo a la secretaria recatada, pulcra ni la sombra quedaba.

El señor Hien Li en particular se quedo con la boca abierta literalmente hablando cuando vio a quien fue su secretaria con un pircieng largo en el obligo y fuera de la extrema transformación lo saludo de la mano a lo lejos y le grito:

-Hola señor y señora Li, Wei los veo arriba voy al departamento de Recursos Humanos…...No alcanzo a preguntar nada porque ella no dio opción a nada cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo a uno de los motociclista:

-¿Me esperan o se van…

-¿Cuándo te demoras nena….Pregunto uno de ellos mientras encendía un puro.

-Media hora, no necesito nada más para acabar con ese crápula-

***Carcajadas sonoras***-Ve por el nena te esperamos acá abajo...¡Hey!...pero si necesitas refuerzos nos timbras….-Dijo Methis.

Sakura les dios una mirada divertida mientras sacaba la lengua a su derecha y les guiño el ojo y les dijo:

-No necesito ayuda, ese crápula es solo mío.-

***Carcajadas sonoras***-¡Destrozarlo!- Insinuó BG.

El resto de los chicos la miraron con diversión.

Sakura ingreso a la empresa y no tomo el ascensor fue directo por las escaleras al tercer piso y cuando llego al piso todos la quedaron mirando con asombro pero nadie dijo nada porque estaban perplejos por su nuevo look y fue cuando ella se acerco al jefe del departamento de Recursos Humanos y dijo:

-Señor Terada.-

-Dígame…Sa….Sa….

-Si soy Sakura Kinomoto vine a poner mi renuncia y es irrevocable-

-¿Qué?-

-Este es mi número de cuenta transfiérame lo de la liquidación en 30 días conozco el proceso y sé que ese es el tiempo máximo que se demoran, pero si aun sigo viva y no veo mi dinero en cuenta vendré y prenderé fuego a todo este edificio con las arpías de este departamento en el y me daré por servida, ¿Le quedo claro?-

Terada la miro con desconcierto y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y fue cuando vio que el personal del piso la miraban y ella en particular les tenía algo de recelo porque siempre hubo rumores a sus espaldas entonces se viro y les grito:

-Renuncie grupo de arpías y crápulas...¿Contentos?…...Si me volví loca y si vuelvo escuchar un rumor a mis espaldas juro que voy echarles ácido en sus horribles caras y córtales la lengua a cada uno de ustedes por chismosos, vean su vida y dejen de hablar del resto…..y pónganse a trabajar perezosos.-

Sakura pego tal grito que se asustaron y la dejaron pasar y cuando cerró la puerta de vidrio se rompió…

Todos se quedaron perplejos esta vez sí tomo el ascensor sabía que en 10 minutos el señor Li Shoaran iba empezar con la exposición ante la junta de accionistas, se puso sus gafas de sol, saco una botella de bolsillo de Whisky y hasta que llego al piso que ella quería, se había acabado de tres sorbos el contenido de la botella respiro profundo y fue cuando salió del ascensor hacia la sala de reuniones.

Se dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ahora o nunca!

Siguió a paso seguro ante las miradas de asombros del personal del piso.

En la sala de reuniones Li Shaoran iba a prender el monitor cuando para sorpresas de todo ingreso la mujer de cabellos rojos y se quito las gafas, el no la reconoció en ese momento y fue cuando Hien se paro y dijo:

-Saku…..No pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura le dijo:

-¿Contigo quería hablar maldito crápula del infierno….

-¿Qué?.-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo cuando le hermosa y enfurecida mujer tiro su cartera y se subió a la mesa alertando a los accionista quienes se abrieron porque ella empezó a patear sus carpetas mientras avanzaba a pasos cortos pero con fuerza rallando con sus tacos la mesa de ébano y fue cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-Si a ti te digo eres un crápula-explotador que me tienes harta, no sé qué te hice pero eso no vas mas, lo lamento por usted señor Hien porque usted es un ángel su esposa un amor pero este hijo para mí que se lo cambiaron porque es un completo demonio.-

-¿Qué….un momento…..Señorita Kinomo…...

Shaoran estaba perplejo no todos los días vez ve a su secretaria con una aspecto completamente sexy nada propio de ella y enfurecida a tal punto de querer asesinarlo incluso hasta Wei se alerto y lo tomo del brazo para que retroceda porque él estaba petrificado y ella continuo con los reclamos.

-Hasta hora me viste la cara homo-sapie explotador, crápula de pacotilla, animal rastrero eres un abusivo en todo el sentido de la palabra, maldigo el día en que mi jefe te trajo a esta empresa, espero ….

Sakura estaba quedándose sin oxigeno de la furia que tenía y dijo en una forma rápida y con muchas iras:

-Espero verte en el infierno y juro que te voy a través como puerco con un chuzo y te voy a trinchar y te daré mil vueltas para que te achicharres...…y antes que me digas algo RENUNCIO .. No va más no pienso pasar los últimos días de mi vida siguiendo órdenes de un crápula explotador consíguete otra porque esta que está aquí SE VAS y espero nunca más verte en mi corta existencia.-

La hermosa mujer pelirroja se bajo de la mesa, miro a Wei y le dijo:

-Gracias por todo Wei y gracias señor Hien señora Ieran, lamento que tengan esta clase de alimaña como hijo.-

El silencio fue abrumador, ella se dio la vuelta, tomo su cartera del piso y fulmino con la mirada a Shaoran Li, quien continuaba perplejo, cerró las puertas de la sala de reuniones con tanta furia que rompió el vidrio de ambas puertas.

El sonido fue ensordecedor.

Li Shaoran estaba sin habla al igual que cada persona en la sala de reuniones, después de varios minutos finalmente hubo un comentario:

-¿Qué diablo le hiciste a la Srta. Kinomoto?- Pregunto exaltado Hien Li

-No sé,….. Padre se volvió loca-

-¿Loca?, ella trabajo conmigo casi 10 meses y nunca fue altanera conmigo y todo lo que dijo Shaoran debe haber una explicación, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Querido por favor no te exaltes-

-¿Cómo no me voy alterar, esa niña no era mi secretaria, que le hiciste …..Dijo Hien en un tono frío y Shaoran se exalto.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto…..claro no sé porque no me sorprendo seguro es tu aman…

**¡Plah!...** Ieran le voltio la cara a Shaoran de un potente golpe y le dijo:

-Sakura no es amante de mi esposo no sé de donde sacaste esa idea, pero necesitamos saber: ¿Qué le hiciste para que ella se volviera loca?

Hien estaba molesto pero su salud era primero por lo que dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Señores lamento el incidente se suspende la reunión hasta segunda orden y por favor les pido disculpas por haber presenciado tal escena-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*****Al bajar*****

Sakura estaba entre excitada-eufórica no había palabra para describir la emoción del alivio que sentía al haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba a Li Shaoran al salir vio la sonrisa de sus amigos que hablaban del concierto y esta vez Dark le dijo:

-Por tu cara veo que todo bien-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y le dijo a sus nuevos amigos en especial a Dark:

-¡OMG! me siento feliz, quiero hacer algo radical, me lanzaría de un avión si pudiera. ¡Estoy feliz!.-

-¿Qué tal hacer puente?-Dijo BG

-Tenemos tiempo antes de viajar-Dijo Methis

-¡Listo!-Dijo Sakura con firmeza. Ella no sentía temor de nada en ese momento.

Ese viaje de diversión y música se extendió por dos semanas más porque los chicos que también viajaban de vez en cuando y sabían cómo divertirse armaron con Sakura un tour estilo mochilero por parte de Europa / Asia y para sorpresa de Sakura sus amigos:

Los rebeldes como ella los llamaba tenía familia dispersas en Europa, lo que le facilito muchas cosas.

El nuevo lema de Sakura era:

-Vivir cada día al máximo y sin miedo como si fuera el último día de su vida. Ella iba a conquistar el Mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**En el baño de la oficina de Shaoran Li-**

Shaoran se miraba el rostro golpeado y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?. Esa mujer se volvió completamente loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Hasta el CP6 he re-escrito la historia a partir del CP7 empiezan la cuenta regresiva para terminar con la misma. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. La aventura comienza Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Les aconsejo re-leer la historia ya que la he re-escrito para darle una mejor forma. Hice unos cambios mínimos y uní un par de capítulos. **

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-La aventura comienza-**

**-Parte II-**

*****Al final del día*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Maldita sea!. Tengo el rostro hinchado. Mi madre pega fuerte.

-¿Señor Li puedo pasar?.-

-Adelante Terada.-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.-

-Explíqueme: ¿Qué paso con la Srta. Kinomoto en su departamento?.-

-Me trajo su renuncia pero su actitud fue desconcertante parecía otra persona. Ella incluso le grito a nuestro personal.-

-Ya veo.-

-¿Señor Li qué está pasando?.-

-¡No sé!. Avíseme cuando le entregue la liquidación en personal a la Srta. Kinomoto. No le entregue el cheque hasta que pase primero hablar conmigo.-

-Eso no va ser posible. Ella me dejo un número de cuenta para que le depositemos el dinero. Sino lo hago amenazo en venir a reclamar lo suyo.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo:

-No le transfieras lo de su liquidación. Dale una cita y me entregas sus documentos. Personalmente le entregare su liquidación.-

-Pero no crea que debamos hacer eso señor Li, ella se veía muy molesta.-

-Haga lo que le pido.-

-¡Esta bien!. Permiso.

Al salir el jefe del departamento de R.R.H.H. Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-¡Genial!. Ahora me quede sin secretaria. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Qué le paso a Sakura para que se pusiera en ese estado?. La palabra neurótica la quedo corta. Mejor iré a descansar mañana será un día pesado.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En alguna parte de Hong Kong*****

**-Haciendo Puenting o Bungee Jumping a 50 Metros-**

**-¡OMG!.**- Sakura gritaba a todo pulmón antes de lanzarse al vacío. Por primera vez en su vida experimento lo que era un suicidio porque eso era lo que sintió al saltar al vacío.

Tanto ella como el grupo de los "Rebeldes" como los bautizo a: Dark-BG-DJ-Lince y Methis se lanzaron al vacío por 3 ocasiones seguidas para experimentar solo una cosa:

Adrenalina en su máxima expresión.

La primera vez sintieron pánico.

La segundo vez sintieron euforia.

La tercera vez perdieron el temor y dejaron que la adrenalina surja efecto.

-¡OMG!. ¡OMG! ¿OMG!. Eso fue increíble.- Grito Sakura.

Methis le paso una cerveza en lata y le dijo:

-Nuestro vuelo sale a la media noche vamos directo al concierto. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a saltar en Paracaídas?.-

-¿No se necesita hacer un curso para eso?.-Pregunto Sakura con interés.

-Tenemos un amigo que te da las instrucciones puntuales de seguridad.-Contesto BJ y DJ dijo:

-Además él, está de paso viene en su helicóptero, está en la milicia y hay una exposición de aviones. ¿Quieres ir?-

-¡Vamos!.-

-Entonces no tomes y chicos guarden las cervezas.-Dijo Lince.

-¿Cómo así la milicia?.-Pregunto con curiosidad Sakura mientras se ponía el caso.

Sus nuevos amigos andaban en motocicletas.

-Es porque tenemos amigos y parientes en la milicia.-Dijo sin problema Methis.

-Estudiamos en un colegio militar pero hacer la carrera en la milicia es cosa seria.-Dijo Dark.

-No era lo nuestro.-Dijo con tranquilidad Methis mientras prendía su moto.

Les tomo menos de una hora llegar a la base militar donde Methis busco a su primo. El capitán Hina Takara, el les mostro a breves rasgos las medidas de seguridad para lanzarse en paracaídas.

La mejor parte es que una mujer de la base que estaba franco (Libre) por ese día, iba a saltar por paracaídas por diversión. La teniente Hitome Tendo reforzó las instrucciones de seguridad que le dieron a Sakura y a sus nuevos amigos.

Al cabo de tres horas. El helicóptero de guerra apache que iba estar en las exposiciones que organizaba la milicia japonesa alzo el vuelo y con ello Sakura y sus amigos vestidos no solo de militares sino con el equipo de seguridad y por supuesto con los paracaídas.

-No tengas miedo. Voy a salir contigo.-Gritaba la teniente a Sakura.

-¡Bromea!. Estoy aterrada. ¡OMG!. Me voy a morir.-

Por el dramatismo y las expresiones que puso Sakura en sus rostro sus amigos y los militares rompieron a reír con carcajadas sonoras.

El helicóptero subió a más o menos 4000 metros de altura y fue cuando empezó al drama y la teniente le dijo:

-Vamos a bajar, recuerda Sakura yo estoy encima de ti disfruta el descenso. A los 5 minutos abrimos el paracaídas. En 10 minutos ya estamos en el piso.

Sakura estaba pálida, aterrada que no podía ni hablar y la teniendo grito poniéndose a espalda de ella:

-¿Lista?-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

No importo cuan largo haya sido el grito de Sakura porque se quedo muda cuando sintió que la lanzaron al vacío, se le fue hasta la voz.

-SAKURA ABRE LOS OJOS-Grito Hitome.

Sakura solo sentía como que todo su aparato digestivo iba salir por su boca. Los oídos por la presión atmosférica y por la altura se le taparon. Se quedo sin aire. Sintió vértigo, mareos, abrió un ojo y le pareció ver su vida pasar en cuestión de segundos, abrió el otro ojo, la boca, su garganta se seco.

Tomo una bocanada de aire cuando Hitome le grito:

-! JALA LA PALANCA AHORA!-

A pesar del susto la instructora guiaba a Sakura y sintió el remesón cuando al abrir el paracaídas el viento las elevo y empezaron a caer más despacio. Con el paracaídas abierto Sakura sintió la adrenalina y grito al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡OMG!. ESTAMOS VOLANDO.-

-¡NO!. Dijo la teniente con diversión y grito en el aire:

-YO LE LLAMO CAER CON ESTILO.-

Sakura miro a su instructora con diversión y dijo:

-TORY STORY 2-

-¡SI!.-

La frase causo risa entre ellas, aminoro la tensión de la caída y al llegar al piso, Sakura nunca en su vida había sentido tanta alegría que beso el piso es más se acostó y miro al cielo y la teniendo le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?.-

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero me doy cuenta que madera de suicida no tengo-

***Carcajadas Sonoras*** De parte de la Teniente fue lo único que se escucho.

Los "Rebeldes" imitaron a Sakura en besar el piso y uno de ellos dijo:

-¡WOW!. Eso estuvo de lujo pero no lo volveré hacer-

Todos se reían porque compartían la misma idea que dijo Methis, BG acoto rápidamente:

-Ahora entiendo porque el "PAPA" besa al piso.-

***Carcajadas Sonoras****

-¡Vamos chicos!. Segunda Vuelta.-Dijo la Teniente.

-¡NO!.-Fue la única respuesta que recibió de los chicos, incluida Sakura quien dijo:

-Prefiero mil veces volver a salir de un puente. No vuelve hacer esto nunca más en mi vida así me pague.-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y los chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Te apoyamos!.-

Fue una tarde entretenida entre risas y bromas.

Sakura se olvido de sus problemas en todo el sentido de la palabra esa tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

**-En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio-**

Era inevitable para Sakura no llamar la atención.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos color fuego con un atuendo estilo gótico, un maquillaje tétrico.

Los chicos, hombres imponentes vestido de negros.

Ellos iban a la semana del ROCK-METAL en Alemania, iba a la aventura. Incluso uno de ellos le dio a Sakura un reproductor para que se vaya familiarizando con la música.

Si bien Sakura no hablaba alemán como Methis. El inglés le era muy útil.

Parecían un Grupo de Metal-Gótico. Los hombres no tuvieron problema en maquillarse o disfrazarse.

Fue el inicio de una serie de conciertos en vivos que dejo al grupo completamente exhaustos.

Sakura conoció otro estilo de vida y música: Rock-Metal-Gótico fue solo el inicio de lo que sería una aventura en Europa.

Durante el tiempo que Sakura estuvo en Alemania que fue casi una semana, no solo se dio el lujo de tomar la cerveza y probar la comida del lugar sino que combino toda su ropa con la de los chicos y luego tomaron el tren bala.

Empezaron a recorrer parte de la Unión Europea al estilo mochilero y era una gran ventaja que los chicos tuvieran familiares conocidos.

Al llegar a París paso algo singular Sakura quiso ir a una de las playas nudistas pero sin los chicos, la ventaja de ella era que hablaba el francés perfectamente y llego a la playa pero solo estuvo pocos minutos sobre todo cuando vio algo inusual.

**-Sakura POV-**

-¡OMG!. No puedo creer que este aquí. Pero tomar el sol desnuda es delicioso. ¡OMG!. Esos ancianos vienen para acá me van a ver. No van al mar. No puedo creer lo que veo he quedado traumada de por vida. Qué bueno que me quedan poco tiempo, porque no quisiera recordar esto. Mejor me voy de aquí no me siento cómoda.

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-¡Hola nena!. Estás quemada ¿De dónde vienes?.-Pregunto con interés Methis.

-¡No preguntes!.-

***Risas divertidas***-¡Ya sé!. - Dijo Dark y acoto rápidamente:

-Vienes de la playa nudista y te traumaste.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y BG dijo en un tono divertido:

-Vinimos en una fecha errada, están en un evento para nudistas de la tercera edad, por eso no fuimos a la playa ***Risas Divertidas****-

-¡Eso no sabía!.-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Risas divertidas***-Nosotros tampoco pero Lince y DJ fueron esta mañana y vieron a unas señoras que ni te cuento.-

Lince que recién llegaba al hostal con una botella de vino dijo:

-¡Fue horrible!.-

-Quede traumado de por vida-Dijo DJ con todo dramatismo.

Sakura empezó a reír y dijo:

-Playa nudistas descartadas-

-¡Qué va!-Dijo Dark y Methis dijo:

-La siguiente parada es ESPAÑA. Ahí hay una playa nudista súper.-

-Pero vamos en todos juntos porque no me pienso calar ver más ancianas-Dijo Lince

Sakura empezó a reírse y dijo entre risas:

-No pienso prestarme para eso, una vez fue más que suficiente para mi.-

-Vamos Sakurita no seas mala, no quiero ver tanto cuero arrugado.-Dijo DJ

***Carcajadas sonoras***-¡Eres Cruel!.-Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Aun faltaba parte de la lista pero lo mejor iba quedar para el final. "SEXO".

A pesar de todo Sakura se estaba divirtiendo como nunca los chicos eran ocurridos, atentos, y la protegían.

La hacían reír mucho y ella se olvido por completo de su enfermedad.

Cada día era una aventura con ellos y faltaba poco para regresar a Hong Kong.

Pero mientras tanto Sakura disfrutaba al máximo la compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- En el Facebook están publicados los videos y subí varias FOTOS de los que hago referencia.**

**5.- Favor tomen nota está historia la termino entre hoy y el día Jueves. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. La aventura empieza Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-La aventura comienza-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****Varios días después*****

**-En alguna parte de Inglaterra*****

-¡OMG!. Qué frío hace.- Dijo Sakura frotándose las manos.

-Si bajo drásticamente la temperatura.-Dijo Lince.

-Sakura abrígate, toma ponte esto.-Dijo Dark.

-Tomemos chocolate caliente.-Dijo BG.

-Chicos adivinen- Dijo Methis y DJ acoto rápidamente:

-¡Diablos!. Hace frío aquí. Conseguí la lista de los Deportes Extremos que nos faltan por practicar-

-¡OMG!. Todo eso-Dijo Sakura con asombro.

-No todo pero los que no podamos hacer podemos ver.-Dijo Lince.

-¡Excelente!. ¿Con que empezamos?.- Pregunto Sakura.

-Escalar luego ir al circuito cerrado y manejar a 300Km/horas- Dijo Methis.

-Yo me apunto a escalar pero con equipo de seguridad, tengo buen físico para eso-Dijo Sakura.

Ese comentario capto la atención de sus compañeros de viaje y Methis pregunto:

-¿No te sientes mal?.-

-No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso-Dijo Sakura con el semblante serio.

-¡Es extraño!.- Exclamo BG.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Para una persona que está enferma, tu salud ha sido excelente en estas semanas y mira que hemos hecho el recorrido, ¿Segura qué estás enferma?-Pregunto Dark.

-100% Segura.-

-Sabes que los médicos se pueden equivocar.-Dijo Lince y Dark acoto rápidamente:

-Con todo el esfuerzo físico que hemos hecho tu deberías estar en el piso, creo que deberías repetir esos exámenes.-

-¿Ustedes creen eso?.-

-¡Claro!-Dijo Methis y Lince acoto:

-Qué tal que te dieron un diagnósticos errado.-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de horror porque ella no había pensado en eso y dijo:

-No eso no es posible. El doctor fue muy claro con todo lo que me ratifico.-

-¡Bueno!. Pero Sakurita debo decir que viajar contigo ha sido toda una experiencia pero hemos estado ausentes casi 45 días de nuestro negocio. Debemos regresar a Hong Kong.-Dijo Dark.

-Tranquilos chicos yo también debo regresar.- Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta y dijo en un tono divertido:

- Hay algo de mi lista que aun no hago.-

Los chicos la miraron con interés y BG dijo:

-¿Acaso te vas a perder?.-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y Methis dijo:

-¡Me apunto!.

-Nosotros igual.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Dark, BG, DJ, Lince.

-¡Listo!. 2-3-4-5-6 lugares.-

-¿Qué. Porqué?.-

Sakura solo a reír divertida de las expresiones de sus compañeros de viaje.

Al aventura que ella emprendió hace casi 45 días estaba por terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

**-De regreso a Hong Kong- **

Después de una breve y emotiva despedida Sakura tomo un taxi del aeropuerto y se dirigió al Hotel Marriot, alquilo otra suite de lujo por el lapsu de una semana.

Después de un largo baño se puso cómoda.

**-Sakura POV-**

¡OMG!. Estos chicos son locos no puedo creer que hayan publicado las fotos de nuestros viajes, ¡WOW!. Prácticamente dos meses de viaje por toda EUROPA ¡Increíble!. ***Suspiro de resignación***. Creo que es hora de escribir a mis padres y dejarle saber lo que me pasa. Mejor le escribo de forma manual y cuando sienta que es mi hora de morir, minutos antes las enviare por correo. Veamos cuando dinero me quedan en mi cuenta.

Sakura ingreso al web site de su banco cuando noto que el pago de su liquidación no se había hecho.

-¡Qué diablos!. ¡Maldita sea!. Seguro que esto es idea del crápula ese del inframundo. Lo voy arrastrar. ¿Por qué no me han pasado mi liquidación?.-

Sakura respiro con calma y dijo:

-¡Maldito crápula!. Yo que pensé que nunca lo vería en mi vida. Terada me va escuchar mañana como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la Corporación Li-**

-¡Esta despedida!.-

-Yo, señor presidente.-

-¡Fuera!.-

***Suspiro de frustración*** ¡Maldita Sea!.- Exclamo con malestar Shaoran Li.

En dos meses había cambiado de 8 secretarias. Ninguna de ellas se acoplaba a sus manías y a su forma de trabajar. Marco el interno y al escuchar la voz de Terada dijo:

-Necesito una nueva secretaria Terada, esta vez contrata a un hombre.-

-Si señor.-

-Más te vale que contrates alguien eficiente sino te despido. ¿Te quedo claro?.-

-Señor con todo respeto. No es mi culpa….

-¡Maldita sea! Terada me mandas a una lerda tras otra, contrata alguien que sirva. ¿Te quedo claro?.-

-Si señor.-

-¿Alguna novedad sobre la señorita Kinomoto?.-

-Como le he dicho todos los días que me llama, ella no ha llamado, ella no contesta ni mis llamadas ni mis emails. No sé como ubicarla-

Shaoran no dijo nada y lanzo el teléfono contra la base. Esta frustrado, enojado y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea!. ¿Dónde diablos se metió esa mujer?.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en arreglarse no iba dejar que el problema de su liquidación la afectara ese era el tercer mes y a su criterio su último mes con vida, había investigado sobre la enfermedad que tenía en el internet y leyó caso que a partir del 4to mes la persona se deteriora y muere entonces ella vio su lista y era hora de completarla.

Se arreglo como nunca. Pero opto por vestirse toda de negro eso se iba dar un toque sensual y de misterio.

**-Sakura POV-**

-Bien, esta es la prueba final Sakura eres una mujer de mundo, conoces el mundo, eres sexy, inteligente y hoy pierdes tu "castidad", nos vamos de cacería. Bueno al final del día porque primero debo comprar ropa sexy, lencería de primera y pasar por cierta tienda de adultos y por supuesto poner a TERADA y al CRAPULA contra el piso por no haberme depositado mi dinero. Entonces organicémonos:

1ro. Arrastra al crápula, homo-sapie y asociado. Listo es lo primero qué haré.

2do. Me daré el lujo de comer un delicioso almuerzo como se debe. Quiero probar La LANGOSTA y le adicionare algunos mariscos. Tomare Vino Blanco solo para entrar en calor.

3ro. Iré al centro comercial, cambiare mi chequecito de la liquidación y comprare ropa sexy y ciertos juguetitos para experimentar. De paso veré un rato a los chicos para ver que están haciendo.

4to. Regreso al hotel, uso los juguetes, me doy un baño, me pongo algo provocativo y listo me voy de cacería cómo se debe.

Probare los placeres de la carne. No me privare de nada.

***Suspiro de emoción**** ¡Vamos Sakurita tu puedes con todo!. Llamare un taxi y saldré de lo del crápula, homo-sapie ese.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*****Una hora después*****

**-En la Corporación Li-**

El guardia estaba sin habla cuando vio a la Srta. Kinomoto ingresando por la entrada principal y le dijo:

-¡Vaya!. Se la ve diferente. Buenos días Srta. Kinomoto. ¿Se fue de vacaciones?. ¿Cuándo se incorpora a trabajar con nosotros?.-

Sakura le sonrío al guardia que era una persona mayor y con quien siempre tuvo un cordial trato y le dijo:

-¡Buenos días!. Señor Juna no estoy de vacaciones a pesar que estuve de viaje, renuncie a mi cargo y vengo por mi liquidación. ¿Le dejo mi credencial?.-

-¡Oh!. Eso explica muchas cosas. No es necesario Srta. Kinomoto, usted puede pasar.-

-¡Gracias!.

Sakura iba a ir al ascensor cuando regreso sobre sus pasos y pregunto por curiosidad:

-Su comentario me llamo la atención. ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?.-

-Han pasado muchas cosas. Le resumo en una frase. Por su puesto han pasado 8 secretarias y el Señor Li esta….

Sakura mostro una sonrisa divertida y pregunto con toda mala intención:

-¿Insoportable?.-

-La verdad no sé como usted hizo para soportar al joven Li, el ambiente de trabajo esta pesado, sino fuera porque aquí pagan bien busco otro lugar para trabajar.-

-¿No me diga?.- Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa divertida que cruzo su cara de oreja a oreja.

-Srta. Kinomoto por favor regrese, no sabe como estamos vamos de mal en peor, la palabra dictador le queda corta.-

***Risas burlonas*** Sakura no pudo dejar de reír cuando se topo con la mirada del señor Terada y dijo con el semblante serio.

-Gracias por la información. Tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar con el señor Terada.-

-Claro. Siga por favor.-

-¡Gracias!.

Sakura no tuvo la necesidad de regresar hasta los ascensores porque Terada se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¡Por favor!. Srta. Kinomoto dígame que está aquí para pedir su trabajo de nuevo. Le pago tres veces más de lo que usted ganaba, por favor regrese.-

***Risas burlonas*** ¡WOW!. Es una oferta interesante pero no me interesa. ¿Qué paso con mi liquidación?.-

-¿Qué debo hacer para que regrese a trabajar con nosotros?.

***Risas burlonas*** En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y ahí estaba "El crápula-explotador" traducido el presidente de la Corporación Li: Shaoran Li que bajaba de su oficina para ir a una reunión.

Terada y el guardia se congelaron y Sakura seguía riendo abiertamente del crápula porque no lo había visto y dijo:

-¡OMG!. El crápula-explotador les ha hecho la vida imposible a ustedes. ***Risas divertidas***. Yo no vine hablar con ese homo-sapie moderno vine por mi liquidación porque me voy de compras. ¿Por qué tienen esa cara parecen que hayan visto al diablo?.-

Sakura se viro y noto la mirada intensa y furiosa de Shaoran Li y antes que el dijera algo, ella dijo con burla:

-¡UH!. EL CRAPULA-EXPLOTADOR. ***Risas Burlonas***

De pronto a Sakura le dio un ataque de risa mientras que Li Shaoran la quería arrastrar y fue cuando dijo:

-No pienso pagarle ningún centavo por su liquidación.-

Sakura dejo de reír y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Por qué NO?. ¡Es mi dinero!- Exclamo Sakura con reproche.

-Le faltaba dos meses para terminar su contrato laboral.

-Yo puedo renunciar cuando me da la gana.-

-El contrato que firmo dice que usted puede ser despedida por negligente pero no puede renunciar y si lo hace no se le pagara liquidación.-

-Eso es ilegal, crápula estafador.-

-No me digas así Srta. Kinomoto. Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Si quiere recibir su liquidación debe trabajar los dos meses que le falta.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-¡Bienvenida!. Esta es mi agenda, póngase al día, vamos a subir ahora y usted va empezar a ponerse al día, su estupidez me costó 2 meses completo de trabajo.-

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN CRAPULA EXPLOTADOR NO PIENSO MALGASTAR EL POCO TIEMPO DE MI VIDA TRABAJANDO PARA UN HOMO-SAPIE. TE QUIERES ROBAR MI DINERO. ¡BIEN!. NO LO NECESITO. QUE QUEDE EN SUS CONCIENCIA PORQUE LO QUE ME HACE NO ES LEGAL. ¡ME VOY!.-

Sakura salió del lugar pero detrás de ella salió Shaoran Li quien le dijo:

-¡KINOMOTO!. REGRESA EN ESTE MOMENTO A TRABAJAR.

-PRIMERO MUERTA. ¡TAXI!.

-¡MALDITA SEA!. ¡TAXI!.- Poco le importo a Shaoran Li hacer el ridículo con los gritos fueras de lugar esta vez Sakura no se le iba escapar y le dijo al chofer del taxi:

-¡Por favor!. Siga ese taxi de allá.-

-Si señor.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

**-¡Maldita BRUJA!. Esta vez me va escuchar. No ha nacido la mujer que me deje con la palabra en la boca y esta no va ser la primera. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. Del enojo a la lujuria P1

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-Del enojo a la lujuria hay un paso-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Varios minutos después*****

-En el taxi en el que iba Sakura-

-Señor por favor vamos al sur-

-¿Qué parte?.-

-Conoce la parte donde están las discotecas alternativas.-

Por la expresión que el chofer puso en su cara Sakura empezó a reír divertida y dijo en voz alta:

-No soy lesbiana ni bisexual. Unos amigos tocan en una de esas discotecas.-

-¡Vaya!. La juventud de ahora está perdida.-

***Risas divertidas***

**-Sakura POV-**

¡OMG!. Este señor ha de pensar que soy una depravada. Le pasare un sms a los chicos para ver si tocan al rato. ¡Maldito crápula!. Pero no pienso dejar que el arruine mi vida. No vale le pena. Que se quede con mi dinero ese estafador. ¡Un segundo!. Puedo hablar con el señor Hien. Si hare eso pero después. Muy entremos en calor. Veamos busquemos algo Electro House para entrar en calor.

Sakura puso algo Electro House 2012 y Mix Dance # 57 que Methis le grabo en su moderno reproductor y se puso sus audífonos. Nunca salía sin ellos.

-Señor un favor.-

-Dígame.-

-Puede parar en el camino para comprar una botella de Vino o de Tequila.-

-¿Va tomar a esta hora?.-

-Tengo una enfermedad terminal. Es el deseo de una moribunda.-

El chofer se quedo perplejo con esas palabras y dijo en voz alta:

-Pero usted se ve muy bien para estar moribunda.-

Sakura que tenías los audífonos en la nuca y la música a todo volumen dijo:

-Las apariencias engañas. Me estoy muriendo. No me quiero morir pero no puedo hacer nada.-

El taxista la miro por el retrovisor y le dijo:

-Pasemos por una gasolinera.-

-¡Listo!-

***Clic* Mensaje recibido.**

_-Nena tocamos a las 11:00Pm en Tara's Bar. Dile a Kota que el muppet te envía y él te dejara entrar- ATT Methis. _

Sakura le contesto de forma inmediata y les escribió:

_-¡Listo!. Yo ya vio para allá pero primero caliento motores.-_

Methis frunció el ceño cuando leyó ese mensaje de su amiga y la llamo y le dijo:

-¿No es muy temprano para que empieces a tomar.-

-El maldito crápula de mi ex jefe no me pago mi liquidación.-

-Este hijo de put"#$%. ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de él?.-

***Risas divertidas***-¡Nah!. No vale la pena. Empiezo con vino tinto.-

-Ve donde muppet dile que vas de mi parte y te va llevar a un mini-bar donde hacen unas parrilladas deliciosa, come algo y date una vuelta por el lugar, nosotros te alcanzamos en la noche.-

-¡Listo!.-

-¡No te excedas!.-

-OK Niisan.-

***Risas divertidas***

-Señorita-

-Dígame-

-Le compre una botella de vino. Un paquete de cigarrillos, no sé si fume y unas botanas para que pique.-

-¡Gracias!. Tome por favor y cobre la carrera.-

-Señorita me está pagando en dólares, no tengo cambio para un billete de USD50.-

-¡Usted me cae bien!. Quédese con el cambio.-

-¿Está segura?.-

-¡Es dinero!. ¿Espero que no le importe que abra la botella aquí?.-

-Por mí no hay problema.-

-Gracias.-

-Me parecía increíble que una joven llena de vida vaya a morir. ¿Qué edad tiene?.-

-18 años pero en un mes cumplo 19 años.-

-¡Dios!. Usted no ha vivido nada.-Dijo el anciano.

Sakura empezó a reír divertida y dijo:

-¡Bromea!. Si le contara todo lo que he hecho.-

Como el trayecto era largo Sakura empezó a tomar para entrar en calor y relajarse del mal rato que paso en la Corporación Li y le conto sus aventuras al chofer del taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Shaoran POV-**

**¡Maldita Sea!. **¿Qué trayecto tan largo es este?. ¿Por qué el chofer del taxi compro alcohol?. ¿Eso es alcohol?. Estoy seguro. ¡Qué diablos!. ¿A dónde vamos?.

¿Qué sector es este?. Nunca antes he estado aquí. Un momento estamos en la zona rosa de Hong Kong. ¿Qué diablos hace Sakura aquí?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

La ventaja de estar en la zona rosa era la cantidad de lugares variados que había donde la diversión no paraba, eran el servicio continuo durante las 24 horas, luego de ubicar al "MUPPET". Un hombre de unos dos metros de largo, todo tatuado y perforado que ya sabía de Sakura por que Methis le había hablado de ella le mostro a Sakura un lugar donde ella podía comer tranquilamente y podía escuchar música del gusto que ella quería porque había una política del lugar, el que pedía una botella de cualquier marca de vino de la casa pedía la música por una hora.

Sakura no perdió tiempo pidió una botella de vino y como no estaba familiarizada con marcas de licores eso poco le importo e hizo poner lo que ella estaba escuchando.

Esta vez no se privo y pidió junto con la botella de vino blanco una parrillada de marisco porque ella tenía ganas de probar langosta.

Estar algo " entonada " le permito soltarse y seguir el ritmo de la música en su asientos mientras esperaba la parrillada de marisco poco le importo si llamaba la atención o no.

Ella iba a comer, tomar, bailar hasta que le duelan los huesos y luego ir donde sus amigos para escucharlos en vivo.

Ese día ya no iba hacer nada más.

Empezó a comer mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

De pronto sintió una mirada penetrante encima de ella y fue cuando miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo:

-¡DIABLOS!. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.-

-¿Usted esta ebria?.-

Sakura regreso su mirada a la comida y calmo su enojo, no iba dejar que el sujeto la moleste y tomo un gran sorbo de la copa de VINO y dijo con reproche:

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué no se va?-

-Usted me debe una explicación- Dijo Shaoran sentándose a lado de ella.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo:

-Yo no le debo ninguna explicación, ahora crápula váyase que está arruinando mis planes, mesero por favor una botella de vino y saque a este sujeto de aquí, que es un psicópata acosador-

-¿Qué dijo?, ¿Usted ya esta ebria?-

El mesero se quedo sin habla y fue cuando Sakura dijo al ponerse de pie.

-Mejor deme la cuenta, el aire está viciado aquí.- Pero se quedo en silencio por breves segundos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Un momento!. No tengo por qué dejar de comer e irme tan solo porque el crápula este del inframundo subió a molestarme. Tráigame la botella.-

Shaoran miro al mesero y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en voz baja:

-Ella está ebria, por favor tráigame la cuenta.-

-¡Te estoy escuchando!. No traiga la cuenta y si la trae YO LA PAGO pero no ahora sino después que termine de comer. Me trae una botella ¡Ahora!.- Sakura ya empezaba a tropezar con sus propias palabras.

Shaoran suspiro con pesar y dijo en un tono neutral:

-¿Qué diablo le pasa para que de la noche a la mañana venga y se transforme en una persona que no es?.-

-¡No es asunto suyo!.- Dijo Sakura mientras ya no masticaba sino que se trago un pedazo de langosta y se la pasaba con vino blanco.

Shaoran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo en un tono firme:

-¿Algo le paso?.-

Sakura se quedo callada. Estaba enojada y finalmente no aguanto y dijo:

-¿Quiere saber lo que me pasa?.-

Shaoran se quedo callado y solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y Sakura grito:

-¡PASA MALDITO MONO-SAPIE!.- Ella ya estaba ebria.

-¡QUE ME VOY A MORIR. ESO PASA!- Dijo ella entre dientes y con enojo.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con asombro y pregunto rápidamente:

-¿Qué esta diciendo?.

-Encima de trapula o lo que sea, mono-saie, ¡BRUTO! TE ESOTY DICIENDO QUE ME VOY A MOROR TE LO DELECTRO : M_O_R_I_R. TENGO UNA ENFHERMEDA MALI…..¨¡MALDITA SEA!...-

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Sakura, de las iras, del reproche, de la pura frustración y sumado con el alcohol que hacía efecto.

Shaoran que no sabía qué hacer, solo se puso de pie y la abrazo.

Sakura no necesito más para derrumbarse. La histeria que sintió la hizo llorar, ella no quería llorar.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar y termino empapando con sus lagrimas la camisa de Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Del enojo a la lujuria hay un paso PF

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- El CP9 tiene contenido sexual explicito. Si no les gustan leer este tipo de escenas por favor no lean el CP. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!. **

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-Del enojo a la lujuria hay un paso-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****Varias horas después*****

Al norte de Hong Kong en un lujoso y enorme Pent-House con una superficie de 1625M2 y que ocupada los dos últimos piso del reconocido Edificio " ALFA " que formaba parte de las propiedades del Grupo Li , Sakura se despertó lentamente.

Sus sentidos poco a poco iban despertando.

Un dolor agudo la atravesó, se quedo quieta por varios minutos para reconocer el lugar.

Estaba en algo similar a una cama con sabanas de seda en color verde, un fuerte aroma varonil invadió sus sentidos, cuando su cuerpo se despertó por completo se sintió inmovilizada. Algo o más bien alguien estaban invadiendo su espacio y quitándole oxigeno.

Se abrumo por completo no entendía: ¿Qué pasaba. Donde estaba?.

La cabeza le dolía, los estragos de la resaca de una fuerte resaca se hizo presente, sentía leves punzadas que se volvieron más intensas, al igual que sentía la garganta seca y al humedecer sus labios con su propia saliva vino a ella un sabor amargo producto del exceso de vino que había ingerido y al ver que estaba claro lo supo, había pasado la tarde, noche completa.

Se alerto por completo, fue cuando miro con atención el cielo raso con asombro, ese diseño no le era nada familiar, entonces se tomo su tiempo hasta que finalmente lo hizo bajo su mirada, abrió sus ojos con horror, su pecho estaba desnudo, completamente sus seños expuesto, encima lo que le cortaba el aliento era un fuerte brazo.

**-SAKURA POV-**

¡OMG!. ¡Un brazo!. Un brazo desnudo, ¿Qué diablos hice ayer?. Vamos Sakura no seas tan cobarde mira a quien pertenece ese brazo. ¡OMG!. ¡NO!. ¡NO!. ¡No es posible!. ¡Eso es una ilusión!. ¡El crápula!. ¿Cómo. Por qué. Qué mierd"#$% hice?.-

***Gemidos suaves*** Shaoran empezaba a despertar, su cuerpo también estaba adolorido pero no tanto como el de Sakura pero al notar la cara de horror de Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de los nervios por la incomodidad que experimentaba y se animo a decir:

-Por tu expresión tengo la certeza que no recuerdas lo que paso ayer.-

Sakura se quedo mundo mientras con sus manos o una de ella trataba de tomar la escasa sabana que la cubría en la parte inferior, escasa porque realmente estaba casi en el piso. Shaoran la detuvo al tocar su mano y le dijo en un tono firme:

-¡No te cubras!.-

-No me mires así crápula pervertido-

***Carcajadas Sonoras y Burlonas*** Fue lo único que consiguió Sakura al terminar esa frase, Shaoran río con ganas hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron y cuando se calmo puso su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de la joven que se quedo perpleja y dijo:

-Tu corazón late a prisa, deberías calmarte.- Tuvo la osadía de besar sus pechos desnudo y lamer uno de sus pezones.

Sakura entre lo perpleja, nerviosa, molesta que estaba atino a decir entre cortado:

-¿Qué ha… haces?.-

-¡Mmmm!. Refrescando tu memoria.- Shaoran empezó acariciar el vientre de Sakura y la hizo estremecer mientras continuaba con las lamidas atrevidas.

Sakura experimento una sensación que la quemaba por dentro, sus pliegues se humedecieron rápidamente y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de forma experta a las caricias del hombre, de alguna manera ella estaba familiarizada con este toque tan suave y firme.

De pronto imágenes sin sentidos iban y venían en su cabeza, por un momento se desconecto de lo que le estaba haciendo Shaoran a su cuerpo.

-Recordó sus reproches y reclamos por hacerla llorar, ella estaba ebria.

-Recordó haber pedido otra botella de VINO que tomo con el crápula, porque las iras de pronto paso a la risa, se reía de ella misma por lo irónico que era la vida con ella, una persona que tenía tanto por vivir que no quería morir sin dejar su huella en el mundo, empezó a divagar y contar de sus aventuras, hasta le mostro las fotos en las redes sociales de sus amigos.

-Recordó a breves rasgo que el crápula la saco del lugar, no recordaba si pago la cuenta o no, solo ella saliendo del brazo con él y ni siquiera eran ni las 2:00Pm, ella estaba completamente ebria, escenas sin sentidos de besos lujuriosos dados en el taxi, no recordaba quien los inicio o provoco pero ella se encendió, algo sobre promesa de amantes, nada estaba claro a partir de eso.

Era una laguna completa, su mente estaba en blanco, le parecía increíble que su primera vez haber sido perdida o entregada por culpa del alcohol.

***Gemidos Fuertes*** Hizo un alto sus pensamientos cuando sintió las embestidas fuertes de Shaoran, él la estaba penetrando con fuerza, sus besos eran impregnados de deseo y lujuria, toco partes de sus cuerpo que ella no sabía que podía sentir placer.

El dolor que sentía al ser penetrada con fuerza fue mermada por el placer de la entrega, el intenso orgasmo no se hizo esperar, ese segundo le pareció eterno, sintió que murió y revivió al mismo tiempo. Mientras abría la boca para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, su mente se llenaba de borrosos recuerdos, llegando al edificio, besándose en el ascensor, desvistiéndose en el camino.

Ella estaba ebria y él estaba entre excitado y algo " Entonado " y llegaron abrir otra botella de vino. De pronto ambos estabas desnudos y Shaoran en base su experiencia no perdió tiempo en lamer, tocar, saborear partes del cuerpo de ella que la excito.

Poco importo si ella lo odiaba, o se iba a morir, en ese momento toda razón salió volando por la ventana y se entregaron con intensidad a los placeres de la carne.

Si la desgarro o sangro o le dolió, el alcohol mermo ese dolor y mezclado con la pasión que los quemaba el encuentro intenso los consumió.

Llego la noche, entre alcohol, sexo y pasión.

Sakura miro a Shaoran, Shaoran miro a Sakura y le pregunto:

-¿Te acordaste de lo que paso entre nosotros?.-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar porque aun estaba experimento las sensaciones posteriores a un orgasmo y cuando sintió que Shaoran salió de ella suavemente y se acostó a su lado dijo:

-Recordé una parte.- En breves minutos le dijo lo que recordó a Shaoran quien sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-¡Lamento haber sido tan brusco contigo!. Estaba algo ebrio y excitado, sumamente excitado con tus besos, ¿Pero no recuerdas lo que me propusiste?.-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Temo preguntar.-

***Carcajadas sonoras*** Shaoran se animo a besarla en los labios de forma casta y le dijo:

-Mira mi cuello.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y dijo luego de varios minutos:

-¡OMG!. ¿Eso es una tatuaje?. ¿YING FA?-

Shaoran mostro una sonrisa abierta y dijo:

-Es tu nombre en chino.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y se toco el cuello pero no la nuca y Shaoran sonrío y dijo:

-¿Te paso un espejo?.-

-¿No me digas …..

-Mi nombre en chino se pronuncia Xiǎoláng pero gracias que tu siempre me dices Shaoran como se pronuncia en japonés todos me llaman así-

Sakura se todo el cuello y sintió el alto relieve del tatuaje y fue cuando Shaoran dijo con diversión.

-Ibas a poner Xiǎoláng Li pero esa muy largo así que tatuaste solo mi nombre en japones Shaoran.-

-¿Qué, Por qué hicimos eso?.-

-¿No lo recuerdas?.- Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

-Crápula-Baka si recordara esa parte no te estaría preguntando-

****Carcajadas Sonoras***

-¿Y bien?.-

-La respuesta es simple, nunca antes he tomado a una mujer virgen y tu me pusiste como condición para que sea tu amante por lo que te resta de vida que me tatué tu nombre y tu te tatuabas el mío en tu nuca, así cuando mueras te llevabas a la tumba impreso en tu piel el primer hombre que te toco y se hizo tu primer, único y ultimo amante.-

-¿Cómo DIABLOS me hiciste CASO?.-

-Me pareció una propuesta interesante, comparado con lo que me hiciste en el baño del centro comercial.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Déjame decirte que "La muestra" que me distes o más bien me hiciste con tu lengua fue maravillosa-

Sakura se quedo completamente sin habla y Shaoran susurro a su oído con toda mal intención:

-Para ser una mujer carente de experiencia en los placeres de la carne debo decir que eres muy hábil con tu lengua, eres la primera mujer que logro estimularme….

-¡CALLARTE LI!. YO NO RECUERDO ESA PARTE.-

-¡oh!. Pero yo si ¿Te doy todo los detalles?.-

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y fue cuando Shaoran dijo:

-¿Qué tal un baño caliente y luego vamos a comer algo?.-

-¡NO!. Lo que quiero es irme necesito pensar. Tengo…..

-¿A dónde vas a ir?. ¿Al hotel?. Tu cuenta fue cancelada.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Tus cosas están aquí aceptaste venirte a vivir conmigo.-

-¿Qué YO HICE QUE?.-

-Te lo resumo: Te convertiste en mi amante, aceptaste vivir conmigo y la mejor parte aceptaste trabajar conmigo de nuevo.-

-¿Qué YO HICE QUE?.-

Era oficial de todo las locuras que había hecho Sakura esa fue la peor, ella quería darse contra el piso por lerda.

Shaoran se paro tal y como estaba completamente desnudo y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-¡CUBRETE!.-

-¡NO!. Voy a preparar el baño y luego vuelvo por ti, además…Shaoran mostro una sonrisa abierta y dijo en un tono ronco:

-Te prometí que te iba enseñar absolutamente todo lo que sé sobre los placeres de la carne.-

Sakura puso sus manos sobre su cara por lo avergonzada que estaba al tener al imponente hombre desnudo delante de ella y Shaoran se río con ganas de ella y dijo:

-Es interesante verte avergonzada cuando ayer no dejabas de tocarme, estabas fascinada como una niña emocionada cuando le dan un juguete nuevo sobre todo cuando tocabas cierta parte carnosa de mi cuerpo.-

Sakura se puso completamente roja y lo único que atino fue lanzarle las almohadas a Shaoran quien no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas y salió riendo del lugar en voz alta.

Para él estar con Sakura iba ser todo una aventura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- ¿Qué tal me quedo?. Hubiera sido obvio darle continuidad al CP anterior eso hace predecible la historia y si bien saben que estos encuentros terminaron con un embarazo aun falta lo que va decidir Sakurita sobre todo ahora que regreso a la cordura y su familia sobre todo TOUYA está en Hong KONG.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. Amantes por 25 días

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- Parte de este CP11 tienes frases sugestivas o de tinte erótico. Si no se sienten cómodos con estas escenas por favor no lean la primera parte del CP11 y pasen directo al final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-Amantes por 25 días-**

*****Varios días después*****

Las risas eran lo único que invadía la oficina del Presidente del Grupo Li, sobre todo cuando la " AMANTE " del presidente de tal poderoso grupo estaba en el piso riendo abiertamente de las expresiones de dolor de su amante.

Entre risas entrecortadas, Shaoran fulmino con la mirada a Sakura y le dijo:

-¡Deja de reírse!. Me golpee fuerte.-

****Carcajadas Sonoras*** Sakura río hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron, cuando finalmente se calmo, le dijo:

-¿Cómo …..Las risas empezaron de nuevo.

-¡Es culpa tuya!.-

****Carcajadas Sonoras***

**-¡Ring Ring**!- El sonar del convencional de Sakura hizo que ella se parara del suelo y tomo la llamada de la oficina de su amante mientras Shaoran con algo de dolor se pero del piso.

El accidente se dio porque Sakura lo sorprendió mientras estaba de espaldas y justo se había bajado un poco para ver unos documentos en su escritorio Sakura entro sigilosamente y le lamio el cuello justo donde estaba el tatuaje con su nombre y lo sorprendió entonces al virarse para ponerla encima de él pensó que se estaba apoyando en el borde del escritorio pero los besos impregnados de lujuria no le hizo darse cuenta que no se estaba apoyando en el escritorio como resultado terminado cayendo al piso junto con Sakura encima.

Se olvido del golpe y escucho que Sakura dijo en francés:

-El señor Li lo vera en Le'Contre a las 11:00Am para cerrar el contrato y almorzará con ustedes. ¡Está bien!. ¡Gracias a ustedes!.-

Shaoran la miro con cuidado mientras empezó a besar su cuello al terminar ella la llamada y Sakura le dijo:

-¡Quieto!.

Shaoran gimió con voz ronca y pregunto:

-¿Por qué?.-

-Tienes una cita a las 11:00Am con el Sr. Garnier. Vino expreso de Toulouse para cerrar el trato de …..Shaoran quédate quieto.-

-Faltan dos horas para esa reunión. ¿Podemos hacer algo más interesante?.-

Sakura iba a protestar porque estaban en el trabajo pero Shaoran no le daba tregua con sus caricias atrevidas.

Sus encuentros carnales eran intensos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Eran menos de las 4:00Pm cuando Sakura compartía una copa de vino con Shaoran mientras él cocinaba para ella su famosa receta de asados y dijo en voz alta:

-Eso huele delicioso. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?.-

-Cuando vives solo aprendes muchas cosas. Además antes de ingresar a la universidad me tome un año sabático y recorrí toda AMERICA con unos amigos. ¡Fue divertido!.-

-¿En serio?. ¿Ósea que hiciste lo que yo hice cuando me fui a Europa?.-

Shaoran la miro y sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-¡No! Tus locuras me llevan años luz. ***Risas divertidas***

-¡Qué malo!.-

-Por cierto Methis me dejo dos entradas para el concierto de esta noche, tocan en el "CLANTON".-

-¡OMG!. Van a tocar en ahí. ¡Mmmm!.-

-¿Y ese gemido de frustración?.-

-No podemos ir.-

-¿Por qué NO?.-

-Rozzentti está en el país al igual que Capri, ambos vienen a cerrar los contratos de Italia.-

-¿A qué hora es nuestra reunión?.-

Sakura dejo a un lado su copa de vino y saco su agenda electrónica y dijo:

-Desayuno 7:00Am. Y antes que me preguntes ¿Por qué tan temprano?. Ellos regresan a Italia en el vuelo que sale a las 9:00Am. De ahí te toca bajar a Shanghái y debes regresar a las 4:00PM para finiquitar los temas con Garnier, mañana va ser un día pesado.-

-¡No hay problema!.-

-¿Cómo así?. Tus amigos tocan tres noches seguidas, no vamos hoy pero podemos ir mañana en la noche.-

-¿Pero tenemos que trabajar al día siguiente?.-

-Sakura.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Tu amante es el dueño de la empresa, ¿Eso no te dice algo? .-

-Tú puedes faltar, yo no, pasado mañana viene tu padre, ¡OMG! No sé como haré con el señor LI luego del escándalo que hice.-

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente mientras movía las carnes que estaba asando y dijo:

-No tienes que preocuparte.-

Sakura lo miro seriamente y dijo:

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre?-

-Que hice las paces con mi secretaria.-

-¿Solo eso?.- Pregunto con cuidado Sakura.

Shaoran tomo un sorbo de vino y dijo:

-¡Delicioso!.-

-¡Shaoran!.- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Le dije que tú y yo somos pareja.-

Sakura se quedo callada por varios minutos cuando finalmente reacciono y dijo:

-¿Qué tu le dijiste qué?.-

-¿Cuál es el problema si vives conmigo?.-

Sakura se quedo muda, ya bastante malo para ella era haber hecho el espectáculo de su vida ante una persona que apreciaba tanto y lo estimaba como un padre como para verlo a la cara de frente y no sentir vergüenza por sus acciones y ahora para su " Mala Suerte" justo se involucro con el hombre que odiaba, porque al ex crápula realmente lo odiaba.

Shaoran se divertía de sus expresiones y dijo en un tono divertido:

-Es más iremos juntos como pareja al aniversario de boda de mis padres-

-¿Qué?. ¿Tu quieres que YO: Sakura Kinomoto después de haber hecho el papelón de mi vida por tu culpa vaya a la Mansión Li?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-¡No!. ¡Me niego!. No me puedes obligar ir.-

-¿Por qué NO?.-

-Deseo de una moribunda que está a punto de morir.- Fue el último recurso que uso Sakura para negarse.

Entonces toda expresión de diversión se borro de la cara de Shaoran y Sakura pregunto con recelo:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

Shaoran se quedo serio porque no sabía cómo plantear la pregunta pero hace día que le venía molestando pensar en la extraña enfermedad que tenía Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Estás segura que estas enferma?.-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Te mostré las placas.-

Shaoran finalmente no pudo contenerse y dijo:

-¿Estás segura que estas enferma…..Sakura no sé cómo decirlo pero una persona que tiene una enfermedad terminal como la que tú " DICES TENER " no tendría un semblante tan sano.-

-Las apariencias engañas.-

-Sakura podemos ir a Francia o USA conozco buenos médicos, deberíamos pedir una segunda opinión.-

-Shaoran, ya hablamos de eso, quedamos…..

-¡NO!. Tu decidiste que no ibas hacer nada más que esperar que te llegue la muerte, yo no puedo estar estático, ¿Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer?. Los médicos son humanos y los humanos se equivocan, te haz puesto a pensar: ¿Qué pasarían si te dieron un diagnostico errado?.-

Sakura dejo la copa de vino y dijo:

-Dejemos el temas ahí. Se me quito el apetito. Voy a descansar.-

Sakura tenía toda la intención de irse de la cocina cuando Shaoran la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia él y dijo en un tono bajo:

-¡Lo siento!. Es tan solo que no concibo la idea que te vayas a morir tan joven.-

Sakura se quedo callada y acepto el abrazo y Shaoran le dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-¿Qué tal si después de la cena, tu y yo tenemos un baño intimo en el Jacuzzi?.-

-Debemos en reposar antes de bañarnos.-

-Tengo otro concepto para reposar.- Dijo Shaoran mientras lamía el cuello de Sakura y desvío por completo el tema de la supuesta enfermedad de ella.

El beso impregnado de lujuria y pasión no se hizo esperar entre los amantes pero al romperlo Shaoran dijo con voz ronca:

-La comida.-

-Necesito una copa llena de vino.-

-Sírveme una por favor pero HELADA.-

-¿Tenemos vino helado?.-

-En el congelador.-

Mientras Sakura iba por el vino Shaoran regreso su atención a la comida y trato de calmarse para bajar la leve erección que tenía entre sus piernas.

Fue una merienda entretenida entre los amantes terminando con una delicioso baño en el jacuzzi que duro por horas y no precisamente por estarse bañando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias días después*****

-Sakura vamos a llegar tarde, date prisa.-

-¡Dame 10 segundos.-

-¡Por favor!. Vamos a llegar tarde.-

-La cena es a las 9:00Pm, estamos bien con el tiempo, además es culpa tuya, esta gargantilla de tres broches no me la puedo poner. ¡Ayúdame!.

Shaoran dejo su copa de vino sobre la mesa y se dirigió al pasillo por donde venía Sakura y se quedo asombrado y dijo con orgullo:

-¡WOW!. Te vez preciosa.-

-¿Tú crees?.-

-Seré el hombre más envidiado de la cena, déjame ayudarte.-

Fue inevitable para Shaoran no mirar la espalda de Sakura cuando la tenía descubierta y no tuvo prisa y bajo su rostro hacia su espalda y empezó a repartir suaves beso que hizo que Sakura pierda el equilibrio y dijo:

-¡No empieces!. Vamos a llegar tarde. ¡SHAORAN!.-

-¡Mmmm!. Te deseo aquí y ahora.-

-¡Basta!. ¡Shaoran por favor quédate quieto!

-¡Mmm!. No quiero….Shaoran no tuvo problemas en hacer que Sakura levante los brazos para quitar la prenda desde arriba y la viro hacia él y fue cuando dijo en voz ronca:

-Te vez diferente.-

Sakura lo miro sin entender mientras el la ponía contra la pared y terminaba de quitarle el vestido, las bragas y él empezaba abrir su camisa y ella pregunto con voz roca:

-¿Diferente en qué?.-

-¡Mmmm!. Tus senos están más grandes.-

-No...Mmmm...Son ideas tuyas.-

Shaoran mostro una sonrisa arrogante mientras sus dedos hacía otra clase de trabajo sobre el cuerpo de Sakura excitándola y ella pregunto con voz entre cortada:

-¿Qué….ah…..es….tas…..pen…sando….Sha…..oran….¡AH!...

Mientras Shaoran la poseía contra la pared le susurro al oído:

-Tal vez….Tu …no…..te …..haz dado cuenta…Mmmm….pero tu ….cuerpo …ha …..Cambiado….

Shaoran paro sus embestidas para tomar aliento y decirle a Sakura con sorba:

-Modestia aparte tengo buena mano, dicen que cuando una mujer virgen empieza a tener sexo su cuerpo cambia, en serio tengo buena mano.-

-¡Mmmm….No ….me convences….

***Carcajadas Sonoras**** Fue lo único que Sakura obtuvo de respuesta por parte de Shaoran al hacer ese tipo de comentario.

El encuentro carnal continúo por varios minutos más. El ansiado orgasmo llego para ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos horas después*****

**-En la Mansión Li- **

El exceso de comida, licor, personas, bailes, las conversaciones intensas a nivel personal, laboral hizo que Sakura empezara a sentir que le faltaba oxigeno, realmente se asusto, salió a una de las terrazas del lugar a tomar aire fresco.

-**Sakura POV-**

-¡OMG!. ¿Qué está pasando?. Me falta oxigeno, siento una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago. Creo que se me bajo la tensión, ¡OMG!. Me llego la hora de morir, eso no puede pasarme justo ahora no.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura, te vez pálida?.-

-Me siento realmente fatal.-

-¡Estas temblando!. Te llevare a una de las habitaciones, llamare al doctor.-

-¡Por favor!. No hagas eso, Li Shaoran debes seguir con tu vida, sabíamos que esto iba pasar.-

-¡CALLATE SAKURA!. NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO DEBES AHORA. Guarda tus fuerzas.-

-Yo…Sakura no pudo continuar con sus comentarios porque sintió que todo le dio vuelta y se desmayo en los brazos de su amante.

Fue la primera vez que Shaoran se alerto y sintió miedo en su vida.

Pidió ayuda a Wei, sus hermanas se alertaron, en poca palabra el desmayo abrupto de Sakura puso fin a la fiesta.

A los pocos segundos ella despertada en sus brazos, él la llevaba a la habitación y le dijo en un tono bajo:

-Sabíamos que esto no tiene futura, ha llegado mi hora de dar mi último aliento, la muerte es …

-¡CALLATE SAKURA CONSERVAS LAS ENERGIA PARA LO QUE SE VIENE!.-

Sakura no pudo continuar con su repertorio dramático sobre la muerte y su despedida fúnebre porque se quedo sin aire de nuevo y la segunda vez que despertó fue en el hospital, noto la tensión de Shaoran y la Familia Li en su rostro.

Shaoran tenía una expresión que paso de melancolía y preocupación al asombro en cuestión de segundos.

Ella no entendía que pasaba cuando vino un doctor hacia ella, junto con Shaoran y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Felicitaciones usted está embarazada!.

-¿QUE?

-Sakura por favor cálmate, Ariel me lo acaba de confirmar él…..

-YO NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA.-

-Señora por favor cálmese.-

-No puedo tener ese bebe doctor usted tiene que interrumpir ese embarazo.-

Ariel y Shaoran se quedaron sin habla y fue cuando Sakura dijo:

-Me estoy muriendo tengo una enfermedad terminal, yo no puedo tener ese bebe, voy a fracasar en ese embarazo.-

-¿Qué?.- El Dr. Amamiya no pudo continuar con el interrogatorio porque lo llamaron de urgencia y fue cuando Sakura grito:

-NO SE VAYA. QUIERO LA EUTANIA, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ…..

Lo siguiente que vio Sakura fue prácticamente el piso porque se desmayo. Las emociones intensas sumado a la presión que se le bajo le paso factura.

Shaoran se alerto por completo fueron los peores momentos que vivió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Mientras Sakura dormía luego de aplicarle algunas vitaminas y un fuerte sedante Ariel se acerco a Shaoran y le dijo:

***Suspiro de resignación***Nunca pensé verte de nuevo así. ¿Qué tan importante es esta mujer para ti?.

Shaoran no perdió tiempo y le conto con detalle lo que había sido sus inusual relación con su amante y fue cuando Ariel dijo con un semblante que pasó de seriedad a una sonrisa suave:

-¡Cuando a ti te pasan unas te pasan todas!.-

***Suspiro de resignación***-Bueno soy un Li. Ya de por si eso es complejo. ¿Dime primo que hago, qué hago con ella?.-

-Tengo dos noticias.-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.-

-Prepara a tus abogados porque el diagnóstico que le dieron a tu mujer, esta errado.-

-¿Qué?.- Shaoran se asombro tanto que se puso de pie y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Ariel estas seguro?.-

-Volveré a repetir los exámenes mañana pero tu mujer no está enferma y la segunda notica tiene una leve anemia.-

-¿Es grave?.-

-En su estado, te ratifico está embarazada puede serlo pero nada que unas vitaminas de Hierro y suplementos nutricionales no solucione.-

Shaoran se sentó y de pronto sonrío aliviado y Ariel pregunto:

-¡Primo!. ¿Puedo felicitarte como se debe?.-

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-¡VOY HACER PADRE!.-

-¡Felicitaciones!. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia Sakura?.-

-Para una persona que me pidió la Eutanasia e interrumpir su embarazo va necesitar ayuda profesional para superar el trauma que va sufrir al enterarse que no está enferma.-

-¿ Y pensar toda las locuras que hizo?.-

***Risas suaves***-¡Primo!.-

-¿Dime?.-

-¿Cuéntame sobre la lista que hizo tu mujer que iba completar antes de morir?.-

***Carcajadas divertidas***-Mejor te lo muestro…..

De pronto la tensión sobre la falsa enfermedad de Sakura se disipo y Shaoran le mostro las fotos que estaban publicadas en las redes sociales de parte de los inusuales amigos de ella a su primo y mejor amigo: Ariel.

Ahora faltaba darle la noticia a Sakura, Ariel le recomendó a Shaoran que iban a necesitar terapia en pareja, sobre todo Sakura que se iban conmocionar con las nuevas noticias:

1ro. No estaban enferma y no se iba morir por una enfermedad terminal.

2do. Salvo por una leve anemia estaba ratificado su embarazo.

¡Oh Si!. Sakura se iba llevar la sorpresa de su vida en las próximas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. Padres

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Padres-**

*****Varios Minutos después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Ya decía yo que ella mostraba un semblante sano, de enferma no tiene nada pero ella necia que no me hizo caso.

¡Un bebe!. Siempre quise uno pero Sakura aceptara tener a mi hijo sin hacer problemas.

Apuesto que cuando le de las noticias se pondrá histérica pero la culpa también es mía virgen o no, enferma o no debí haber usado protección. ¡DIABLOS!. Tan bien que estábamos. Ni modo seré directo.

***Gemidos suaves*** Sakura empezó a despertar con una extraña sensación de cansancio. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Shaoran y sabía que algo importante tenía que decir, su rostro estaba serio y su ceño fruncido estaba preocupado por algo y pregunto directamente:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-No soy hombre de irme por las ramas, Ariel mi primo y mi mejor amigo y que de paso es el doctor que te atendió me acaba de ratificar: Tú no estás enferma y estas embarazada, salvo por una ligera anemia, tu estas sana.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y Shaoran dijo:

-Hay un error en tu diagnóstico, Ariel te va volver a repetir los exámenes mañana pero los de ahora todos lo que te hizo salvo por la prueba de embarazo salieron negativos.

El silencio fue abrumador.

**-Sakura POV-**

-¡OMG! ¡OMG!. ¡WTFH!. ¡Mierd"#$%...¿Cómo QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMA?. ¡MALDITO DOCTOR DE PACOTILLA!. ME VA ESCUCHAR!.-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?. SAKURA NO TE ARRANQUES LOS ….Shaoran se quedo callada al ver a la enfurecida mujer y ella dijo:

-ESE DOCTOR DE PACOTILLA ARRUINO MI VIDA. ME VA ESCUCHAR COMO QUE ME LLAMO KINOMOTO SAKURA.-

-¡Sakura!. ¡Espera!. Recuerda tu esta…

Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura se puso sus zapatos y llamo a un taxi, dejo todo botado en el hospital y Shaoran no le quedo otra que ir con ella y el destino era el Hospital General de Hong Kong.

Histeria. Ira. Enojo. Impotencia y un instinto asesino eran las palabras para describir el estado de Sakura quien ingreso a ese hospital con las placas para ubicar al " supuestos doctor " que le dio los resultados errados.

Armo un escándalo que no paso a mayores porque Shaoran la contuvo pero ella estaba furiosa pero fracaso en su intento de ubicar al supuesto doctor porque él ya no trabaja en el lugar.

Hablo con el jefe inmediato y dejo por asentado la negligencia del sujeto.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta todo el problema que se le vino encima con lo de la supuesta enfermedad.

1ro. Se había gastado el dinero completo de su carrera y aunque había recuperado su puesto el semestre y por ende el año lo tenía perdido, tenía que volver a repetir el 2do año.

2do. Se había gastado sus ahorros, vendidos sus escazas propiedades y mal gastado el dinero en sus viajes y aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo porque se divirtió, le tomaría algún tiempo encontrar y alquilar un departamento. No podía regresar al lugar que antes vivía porque le dijo a su casera hasta del mal que se iba morir.

3ro. Lo del dinero lo podía solucionar, le tocaba trabajar y perder el año escolar y volver empezar pero haberse convertido en la amante de su jefe era poco profesional y encima ahora iba tener un hijo de él, entre ellos había una relación basada solo en el placer carnal.

Nunca hablaron de hacer planes en conjunto o promesas de amor, ellos eran amantes nada más, Sakura cuando entendió eso dijo para sí mismo:

¡MALDITA SEA!. No solo soy una " GUSARAPO VIVIDOR " sino que encima me convertí en la AMANTE del Crápula. Vamos de Mal en PEOR.

¡OMG!. Mis padres me van matar pero Touya me va arrastrar.

La desesperación y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar como re-organizar su vida.

Empezaron las visitas con el Dr. Clow Reed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo Actual*****

Sakura estaba teniendo un momento difícil con su hermano Touya quien subió a su habitación y le dijo:

-Necesitas CALCIO. La leche y los lácteos son una excelente fuente.- Touya era chef el tema de los alimentos los dominaba al igual que su valor nutricional.

-¡No quiero!.-

-Me importa muy poco si quieres o no. ¡COME!. No quiero que mi sobrino/a salga todo escuálido, desnutrido y luego se muera porque tuviste una buena nutrición en tu embarazo, no quiero que seas de esas madres irresponsables.-

Sakura miro a su hermano y se sentó en la cama y dijo:

-Quiero fruta.-

-No se debe comer fruta en la noche y lo sabes, come lo que te prepare.-

-Pero quiero FRUTA quiero SANDIA.-

Touya miro a su hermana y dijo:

-¡NO!. La fruta tiene fibra y en la noche no se come porque hará trabajar tu intestino y luego empiezas con problemas de gases, ¿Quieres pasar todo la madrugada en el baño?. Fruta se come en la mañana y parte de la tarde.-

-Quiero Sandía.-

-¡No!. La sandía es mejor evitarla porque tiene alto porcentajes de azúcar y aparte puede llegar inflamar o a distender el estomago y causar flatulencias. Eso no se come en las noches así que NO HAY FRUTAS en la NOCHE. Come lo que te prepare.-

-¡NO QUIE…Sakura no pudo decir nada porque su hermano me metió a la boca a la fuerza un trozo de queso y le dijo:

-Eso es solo un aperitivo, iré por tu cena para que te alimentes bien necesitas recuperarte de esa anemia, es increíble que estés con anemia ¿Cómo diablos te alimentas?, te traeré un plato de hígado asado es una excelente fuente de hierro es más yo lo preparare.-

Sakura abrió sus ojos con horror y Touya dijo antes que ella protestara:

-Dame el nombre del hombre que se atrevió a tocarte y hacerte un hijo.-

-Prefiero mil veces comerme el hígado asado.-

-¡Bien!. Porque es justo tu cena, ya vengo.-

Cuando Touya salió de su habitación Sakura no sabía que era peor si tener que ver al padre de su hijo más tarde junto a sus padres y los de ella o tener que soportar a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

Sakura se zafó de comerse el hígado asado porque en ese momento sus padres llegaron al hotel luego de una cálido recibimiento Fujitaka dijo:

-¿A que hora finalmente vendrá Shaoran Li?.-

-En pocos minutos dijiste a las 7:00Pm, aun faltan como 15 minutos.-

-Esta bien hija, ¿Cómo …**.¡Ding Dong!. **Fujitaka no pudo continuar con la pregunta porque el timbre de la puerta alerto los presentes.

Sakura iba abrir cuando Touya se adelanto a la puerta y al abrir noto a la Familia Li los conocía de referencia y pregunto:

-¿Shaoran Li?.-

-¡S…..Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Touya le lanzo un potente golpe que lo sorprendió a él y a todos.

Fujitaka y Hien trataron de contenerlo y Touya dijo en un tono de voz que denotaba reproche.

-¡ESO FUE POR TOCAR A MI HERMANA!.-

-¡Basta Touya!.- Grito su madre que justo salía del tocador.

Shaoran se paro del suelo y le regreso el golpe a Touya hubiera acertado sino fue porque justo en ese momento Sakura se interpuso entre ellos y tuvo que desviar el golpe para no lastimarla y Sakura grito:

-¡BASTA TOUYA!. ¿Cómo TE ATREVISTES HACERL ALGO ASI A SHAORAN?.-

-SE MERECE QUE LO MASACRE POR TOCARTE.-

Touya se quedo quieto cuando sintió que su padre lo arrincono contra la pared y le dijo:

-EN ESTE MOMENTO ENTRAS Y TE QUEDAS AQUÍ CON TU MADRE.-

Shaoran fulmino con la mirada a Touya y viceversa pero Touya le dijo:

-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA.-

-NO VOY HACER ESO.-

Touya se iba a ir contra Shaoran de nuevo pero su padre no lo dejo.

El incidente quedo ahí.

Sakura se apresuro a pedir hielo para la cara hinchada de Shaoran y luego de varias disculpas por parte de la Familia Kinomoto, la Familia Li se retiro.

No se dio la reunión los ánimos estaban caldeados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

Sakura estaba en el pent-house de Shaoran para recoger sus cosas y con sorpresa vio que él la estaba esperando y dijo:

-¿Shaoran qué haces aquí a esta hora. No deberías estar camino a Vancouver?.-

-¡Tenemos que hablar!.-

-¿Pero y el viaje?.-

-Olvida mi agenda laboral por favor, esa oficina volvió hacer un completo desastre desde que te fuiste.-

***Suspiro de resignación***-Mis padres y mi hermano no me la ponen fácil.-

-No puedo trabajar mientras tengamos asuntos personales pendiente.-

-¡Lo siento!. No ha sido posible reunirnos con….

-Sakura, entiendo que tus padres y mis padres estén preocupados por nosotros y respeto sus comentarios, pero nosotros somos adultos no podemos dejar que ellos manipulen nuestras vida y menos que tu hermano te lave el cerebro.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y Shaoran dijo:

-Esa idea de que te vayas a vivir con ellos a Canadá no me agrada, ser padre parcial o por semanas o por fechas menos, quiero estar presente en tu embarazo poder ayudar, ver el nacimiento de nuestro bebe.-

-Shaoran nosotros no somos pareja lo que paso fue una aventura.-

-Abra sido una aventura para ti pero no para mi y hay consecuencias, quiero ser parte de esto, tú viviste conmigo eso fue una muestra de lo que nos espera si vivimos juntos.-

-Pero nuestra forma de vivir fue intensa porque tú pensaste que me iba morir al igual que yo.-

Shaoran dejo su vaso de Wisky en la mesa y camino hacia Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?.-

Sakura se quedo callada y él dijo:

-Sin falsas promesas de amor.-

Esta vez no se privo de tomarla por la cintura y besar suavemente su cuello y dijo entre susurros:

-Vivamos juntos, veamos que tal nos va como pareja.-

-¿Crees que funcione?.-

-Debemos ser claros con nuestras padres, sobre todo con el entrometido de tu hermano para que no se metan en nuestra relación y si nazca el bebe vemos que funciona lo nuestro como pareja, damos el paso decisivo.-

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?.-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-¡Claro!. Pero te estoy dando la libertad que me pongas a prueba y que lo intentemos como pareja, ¿Qué dices?.-

Sakura le dio un casto beso y le dijo:

-¡ Sé convincente.!-

-Mmmm….Shaoran no se contuvo en bajar por su cuello.

Ese encuentro carnal trajo como consecuencia que Shaoran y Sakura se convirtieran oficialmente pareja.

-Qué Touya y los padres de ambos estén de acuerdos que la joven pareja viva en concubinato por casi un año eso ya es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- " GUSARAPO VIVIDOR " .- Palabras que me invente para no usar Mantenido/a. Forma parte de mi diccionario: Sakepedia o Sakenario.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. Epílogo

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-IMPULSOS-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Epílogo-**

*****Varios meses después*****

Sakura mostraba un vientre abultado cuando Shaoran la llevaba con el vendaje sobre los ojos y ella pregunto por enésima vez:

-¿Ya llegamos?.-

-¡No!. Vamos Sakura se paciente.-

-¿Cómo ser paciente si me tienes vendada?. ¡Quiero ver!. ¡Por favor!.-

-¡No!. Ya llegamos falta poco.-

-¡Vamos Shaoran!.-

-¡NO te diré nada!. Déjame conducir que nos vamos estrellar sino pongo atención.-

-¡Mmmm!...

-No gruñas ya mismo llegamos.-

**-Sakura POV-**

-¡Diablos!. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?. Me quieto quitar este vendaje de los ojos.-

-¡Llegamos!.-

-Al fin. ¿Me puedo quitar la venda?.-

-¡No!.-

-¡Shaoran!.-

-Te voy a guiar. Ahora por atención. Respira de forma profunda y dime ¿Qué sientes?.-

Sakura lleno sus pulmones de oxigeno y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Cloro!. ¿Shaoran donde estamos?.-

-Ahora puedes quitarte la venda. ¡Sorpresa! ¿Te gusta?.-

-¿Una piscina vacía?. ¡No entiendo!.- Sakura se quedo callada al ver la casa de una planta alta y dijo con sorpresa:

-¡OMG!. Es la casa del catalogo que te mencione.-

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Vamos a vivir aquí.-

-Es tuya.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Es mi primer regalo de bodas. Nuestra hija.- Shaoran no se privo de acariciar al abultado vientre de Sakura y le dijo:

-Tienes razón el pent-house no es apropiado para nuestra hija, estamos en los últimos pisos, hay muchos objetos con el que la bebe se puede lastimar, por lo que pensé que mejor nos mudamos, además compre todo el terreno, esta es una zona residencial cerrada, hay muchas aéreas verdes y estamos a 45 minutos de la cuidad y a menos de 20 minutos del mar, la ubicación es perfecta para que crezca nuestros hijos.-

-¿Hijos?.-

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-Nuestra hija va necesitar hermanitos para jugar y aquí hay un gran espacio. ¿Te gusta?.-

-¿Hermanitos?. ¿Hablas en serio quieres más hijos?.-

-¡Claro!.-

Sakura lo miro con recelo y Shaoran dijo con cuidado:

-No hay prisa, ¿Te gusta la casa?.-

-Me encanta.-

-La mejor parte es que el cuarto para la bebe está listo y claro si deseas puedes cambiar todo a tu gusto y no te preocupes la casa va ser segura para nuestra hija.-

-¿Pensaste en todo?.-

-¡Claro!. ¿Por cierto tienes ojeras, te vas a continuar desvelando?.-

-Estoy adelantando todo el material porque tendré exámenes en dos semanas.-

-Tomate la próxima semana para que estudies.-

-La próxima semana viene Le'Garnie , va ser una agenda pesada.-

-Mi padre se va encargar de esa cuenta, además con los exámenes que se vienen más que suficiente estrés, ¿Recuerda lo que dijo Tomoyo?.-

-Tienes razón. Mi amor y finalmente ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner a la bebe?.-

-Me gustan muchos nombres pero aún faltan algunos meses para que tengas a nuestra hija, tenemos tiempo para pensar.-

-Yo hice una mini-lista.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.-

-Mía, Lina, Alina, Helena, Hitomi, Dara, Darla, también me gusta Akane, Dina….. La lista siguió por varios minutos más y Shaoran dijo con asombro y reproche:

-Dijiste en menos de 1 minuto como 50 nombres.-

-¿En serio?.-

-¡Sí!.-

***Risas nerviosas***-¿Cómo que exagere?.-

-¿Tú crees?. Por cierto Methis llamo su grupo llega de gira en dos semanas.-

-¡Excelente!. Espero que puedan estar presentes en nuestra boda pero dudo que coincidamos con las fechas.-

-Organicémonos con calma. Ven te voy a mostrar la cocina.-

Shaoran se tomo en promedio menos de una hora mostrarle la casa a Sakura, ella en lo particular le gusto mucho sobre todo por la calma en el lugar y la seguridad, era un lugar perfecto para criar a su hija y por supuesto consolidar su futura familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Meses después*****

A los dos meses del nacimiento de** Aiko Li-Kinomoto. **Sakura y Shaoran contrajeron matrimonio en una sencilla boda civil en la playa, la novia uso un vestido de corte moderno corto y el novio un traje sastre blanco para contrastar con los trajes oscuros de los invitados.

Se celebro la boda durante el día, para aprovechar el resto de la noche en la fiesta y por su puesto en la breve noche de bodas de los nuevos esposos que lo pasaron en la playa.

¿Breve?.- Ellos no dejaban a su hija sola, por ende decidieron para la noche de bodas en el hotel de la playa pero por supuesto su nena iba con ellas y estaba incluida en la luna de miel.

Ambos al ser padres primerizos la ansiedad los hacía ser sobre-protectores, sobre todo el padre que era apagado a su hija.

Durante la entrega de la novia por parte de Fujitaka, Touya aprovecho para aparecer sigilosamente cerca de Shaoran y le susurro al oído:

-Si haces llorar a mi hermana juro que te masacrare.-

-Si tú te metes en nuestro matrimonio él que te masacrara seré yo.- Shaoran le devolvió el comentario ponzoñoso a su futuro cuñado.

Touya puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras veía como su padre traía del brazo a la novia ósea a su hermana y Hien y su sobrino Ariel estaba pendiente de ambos, dijo con calma y en un tono mortal:

-¡Bienvenido a la Familia Kinomoto, Li!.-

-Igualmente, ¡No presiones!.- Dijo Shaoran entre dientes y Touya lanzo su sutil amenaza:

-Ni pienses que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, si engañas a mi hermana o la haces sufrir, te capo. ¿Te quedo claro cuñadito?.- Dijo entre dientes Touya, Shaoran iba a refutarle cuando Sakura llego al altar y se guardo el comentario para sí.

-Te vez hermosa Sakura.-

-¡Gracias!. ¿Dime por favor que Touya no te estaba molestando?.-

-¿Quién mi querido y estimado cuñado que me adora?. ¡No mi amor.!- Dijo en voz alta Shaoran con toda ironía mientras sentía la mirada asesina de Touya encima de él.

La ceremonia continuó, cuando toco el Vals que bailan los nuevos esposos Sakura le dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Espero que nuestra vida de casados no tenga tantos tropiezos como nuestra vida de novios?.-

***Risas Divertidas***-Tranquila aprendí la lección.-

-No puedo creer que Touya se mude a Hong Kong.-

Shaoran le mostro una sonrisa abierta y Sakura pregunto:

-¿Por qué sonríes no estás preocupado tener al entrometido de mi hermano en la cuidad?, las veces que ha venido ha sido insoportable.-

-Tu hermano como CHEF profesional tiene un historial impresionante, sería un desperdicio que se quede en Hong Kong.-

-¿Qué hiciste?.-

-Digamos que hice un par de llamadas y en camino se viene una propuesta laboral que supera la que tienen en Hong Kong, en pocas palabras tu hermano va ser traslado a Francia por tiempo ilimitado.-

***Risas Nerviosas***-¡OMG!. Si Touya se llega enterar de lo que hiciste.-

Shaoran beso a su esposa y poco le importo la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su cuñado y dijo en un tono meloso:

-Quiero disfrutar de mi esposa y de mi hija, sin tener a al crápula de tu hermano de por medio.-

***Risas divertidas***-¡Qué malo!.-

-Qué malo él. Caernos de sorpresa a mitad de la noche para interrumpir nuestra vida sexual e instalarse como dueño por su casa no va más, lo tolere porque éramos novios pero ahora estamos casados es una situación completamente diferente y que acapare a mi hija no me gusta.-

-¡Vaya!. Resultaste un padre celoso y posesivo.-

-Es que tu hermano hace mérito para que lo arrastre.-

-¡BUENO! ¿Y HASTA QUE HORA PIENSAS ACAPARAR A MI HERMANA?. Quiero bailar con la NOVIA osea MI HERMANA.-

Shaoran miro a Sakura y a su cuñado con los ojos entre cerrado y dijo entre susurros:

-¿Vez lo que te digo?.-

***Risas Nerviosas*** Sakura no podía estar más incomoda entre ellos y Shaoran dijo:

-MI ESPOSA va bailar primero con MI SUEGRO, luego con SU SUEGRO osea mi PADRE, después con MI PRIMO y al final TU.-

-¿Qué dijiste?.- Pregunto Touya con reproche.

-Cielo por favor.-

-Cedo esta vez porque no quiero que mi ESPOSA se indisponga porque si dependiera de mi no te dejo bailar con ella.-

El incidente no paso a mayores porque la madre de Sakura vino a bailar con su yerno y Touya bailo con su hermana y le pregunto:

-¿Eres Feliz?.-

-¿No se nota Nissan?.-

-Si ese mocoso te hace algo me avisas y lo arrastro.-

***Risas Divertidas***-Hermano, mi esposo tiene casi tu misma edad.-

-Para mí es un mocoso, me avisas si te hace llorar o te engaña y juro ….

-Hermano por favor no arruines el momento.-

-¡Bueno!.-Dijo entre dientes Touya mientras tomaba de la cintura a su hermana y él le pregunto:

-¿Cómo vas con la carrera?.-

-Este va ser mi último año.-

-Te haré la cena de graduación. ¿Han pensado en tener más hijos, osea hablo con ese crápula?.-

-Hermano por favor respeta a mi esposo.-

-Si como sea.-

-No entiendo porque te cae mal, él te ha demostrado que me ama y ha cuidado de mi y de nuestra hija.-

-Basta con que sea el hombre que te haya metido mano sin mi autorización, encima te embaraza y luego se va a vivir contigo sin casarse más que suficiente para odiarlo.-

-¡Touya.!-

-Soy tu hermano es mi deber odiar a todo hombre que se te acerque.-

Sakura miro a su hermano y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo la mano de su padre y empezó a bailar con él.

La fiesta se prolongo por varias horas, era el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de nuestros protagonista y por su puesto con su primera hija.

Esta vez Shaoran no iba dejar que su entrometido cuñado eche a perder sus planes que tenía para él, su esposa, su hija y sus futuros hijos.

-¿Cómo continuo ese matrimonio con el entrometido del cuñado Touya Kinomoto?.- Eso ya es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Un año y medio después*****

*Bostezo Prolongado*

-Sakura, cielo te están llamando al estrado para recibir tu diploma de graduación.- Dijo un imponente hombre mientras tenía a su hija en brazos y veía como su esposa que debería estar emocionada por recibir su título de graduación por haber terminado la carrera se moría de sueno.

-¡Ah si!. Ya voy ***Bostezo***

Mientras Sakura iba a subir al estrado para recibir su diploma, Touya no pudo evitar decir en voz alta a sus padres que perfectamente escucharon los Li:

-Para ser el día de su graduación no se ve emocionada sino cansada, ¡Oye Tú mocoso!. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?.-

Shaoran se viro disimuladamente ante su cuñado y dijo entre dientes para no asustar a su pequeña hija:

-¡No hice nada, cuñadito!.-

Touya y Shaoran se miraban como si estuvieran en medio de un duelo en el salvaje oeste y fue cuando el grito de las mujeres lo alerto:

-¡Sakura!.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Nadeshiko e Ieran.

Shaoran se alerto y paso a su hija a su cuñado y fue al estrado su esposa se había prácticamente desmayado encima de uno de sus profesores y el diploma fue a dar al suelo, pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué paso?.-

Sakura que estaba siendo llevada en brazos de su esposo y salieron del salón de actos donde se daba el evento dijo entre dientes:

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!.-

Shaoran la miro sin entender y Sakura espero que su esposo la deje en uno de los asientos y de su pantalón blanco (Opto por un traje de dos piezas en color blanco para resaltar del resto de trajes que eran vestido de sus compañeras de clases) un sobre.

Shaoran la miro sin entender y sus padres venían hacia ellos y Sakura le dijo con reproche:

-Te dije que no me gustan los preservativos porque se rompe, pero tú no querías que me inyectara.-

-¿Estas?.-Shaoran estaba como sorprendido y nervioso al mismo tiempo y Sakura le dijo con reproche:

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!. Me muero de sueño.-

-¿Estas embarazada?.-

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y Touya justo había llegado hacia ellos y noto como su hermana movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo mientras bostezaba al mismo tiempo y dijo entre reproche:

-¿Otro bebe?.-

Shaoran se sobresalto porque no se había dado cuenta de Touya y dijo en un tono neutral:

-No te enojes que vas a despertar a mi hija.-

-¿Otro bebe?.- Pregunto Touya con reproche y los padres de Sakura como sus suegros dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Felicitaciones!.-

Touya y Shaoran se miraban entre ceja y Touya dijo:

-¿Ya comiste?.-

-¡No!. En estos días la comida no me pasa.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Cuanto te enteraste de la noticia?.-

-Esta mañana *Bostezo*.-

-Debes comer recuerda la comida es importante en el embarazo, tienes mucho sueño porque te faltan vitaminas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Touya.- Dijo Shaoran por primera vez desde que ambos se convirtieron en familiares y Touya dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Tienes comida fresca en tu casa, vamos a cenar a la mansión Li o vamos a cenar en su casa?.-

-Vamos a ir a la Mansión Li.-

-¡Perfecto!. Dile a Wei que me preste su cocina.-

-¡Oye! Touya, me enseñas a preparar esos batidos con vitaminas que le preparaste a Sakura en su primer embarazo.-

-¡Claro!. Pero frutas no se come en la noche.-

-¿Por qué?.-

Mientras Touya y Shaoran hablaban por primera vez como personas civilizadas desde que se conocen, Sakura, sus padres, sus suegros e inclusos los pocos conocidos que estaban en el lugar parecían estar entrando en un mundo aterradoramente paralelo.

Sakura empezó a sonreír nerviosa se sentía como en un partido de tenis su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, era raro ver a su esposo y a su hermano hablar calmadamente.

Pero como siguió esa cena y ese nuevo embarazo eso ya fue otra segunda historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Final del Epílogo-**

**-Final del FanFic: IMPULSOS-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- En el Facebook están actualizadas las Fotos de este FanFIC. **

**4.- Gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia hasta ahora. / Me faltaba la última parte. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
